Affections Across Time
by Aki Kaede
Summary: It all begins, from the Edo period. Destiny brings these 3 people together again centuries later. What will happen as grievances from the past are manifested on their reincarnations? RyomaXSakunoXAkaya Chapter 23 Up!
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so give me your guidance! And I hope you know who is who! I made their names similar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or anything.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Ah! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" A girl was bowing her head frantically.

"Mou! Sakura! That's the third time you have broken a plate today!" A middle-aged lady in a purple kimono had her hands on her hips and was speaking to the girl.

"Gomen nasai Akane-san…" the girl replied guiltily.

"Iin da", Akane sighed as she looked at the petite girl in a light blue kimono.

"Ten years in the Kirisaki household does not seem to have corrected your clumsiness Sakura. I'll handle things here; you go clean the dining room then the dojo."

"Wakarimashita…" Sakura was still ashamed at breaking the bowls again. Ten years in the Kirisaki household and she had broken countless bowls. She thought her clumsiness would be corrected but it seemed to inborn within her, she just could not shake it off. With a sigh, she prepared to do her chores.

Sakura had finished cleaning the dining room with a few accidents and now moved to the dojo. She stepped into the dojo and looked around. The place brought back memories of her deceased parents. The Edo period was not exactly a safe era to be born in. Her parents had been operating a dojo and had been killed by samurais when she was little. Her auntie took care of her after that. However, she was only interested in the assets of the Ryuuzawa family. After she had obtained whatever was left, she sold Sakura to the Kirisaki family as a maid. At a tender age of six, she entered the rich Kirisaki household as a maid, her young body enduring the tough work expected of servants.

Sakura remembered her childhood where she always saw her father practicing in their dojo. It was the few of her happy childhood memories she had left and she held onto them very dearly. The Kirisaki dojo was a place she could replay her memories and so, deeply etch them into her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Please R&R!


	2. The Young Master

Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed! Some found the characters confusing. They are in their past lives in these scenes.

Ryuuzawa Sakura: Ryuuzaki Sakuno

Kirisaki Akahiko: Kirihara Akaya

I hope this expels some confusion. I will also be adding footnotes for some Japanese I have been using.

Please read the summary before reading this fic. It will help in getting rid of some confusion.

Thank you and enjoy chapter 2! Please remember to review!

**Chapter 2: The Young Master**

"Sakura! Go wake young master Akahiko up!" Akane ordered.

"Ha…hai!" Sakura answered replied breathlessly. She had got up late and Akane, who oversees the servants, had given her a dressing down. She had to finish all tasks assigned to her on time as well as handle extra tasks as a punishment. She had barely managed to complete them before Akane had ordered her to wake their young master up.

Sakura stood up, arranged her kimono and did as Akane ordered. Soon she was outside the room of the young master of the Kirisaki clan. He was the only son of her master and was a year older than her. Being the only successor to the family name, naturally, he was spoilt by his elders. He expected everyone to listen to him and demanded his way every time. He was feared by all the servants in the Kirisaki household as he was most difficult to please. They would be in big trouble, either through his father or himself. Sakura however, did not think he was as bad as all the other servants think. She felt he had a gentle and kind side to him, only the others could not see it. Even so, she would be careful around him. She did not want to incur the wrath of her master or Akahiko-sama. She remembered vividly how a servant had broken his favourite shinai and he ordered him to be hung from the ceiling with a rope tied to a leg and his hands bound together and no one was to let him down until he allowed it.

Sakura knelt down beside the door.

"Akahiko-sama! Akahiko-sama! Are you up yet?" Sakura called out at the door.

"Akahiko-sama!" Sakura called out again. After getting no response, she slid open the door. There she saw Kirisaki Akahiko sprawled across his bed. His room was in a big mess, with remnants of last night's supper and kenjitsu manuals. He had an interest in kendo from a young age and was pretty good at it. The dojo was specially built for him. Sakura secretly thanked him for this.

"Akahiko-sama!" Sakura said as she walked carefully to his side.

"Akahiko-sama!" Sakuno called out as she shook him gently. "It's time for breakfast. Please wake up or your breakfast will be cold soon."

Akahiko stirred in his slumber and turned to search for a more comfortable position. Obviously he had been reading the manuals until late at night the day before.

"Akahiko-sama!" Sakura called out again while shaking him with a little more force.

"Akahiko-sama! AKAHIKO-SAMA!"

With that, Akahiko was jolted out of his sleep. He sat up and scanned around. He saw a red-faced Sakura beside him.

"A…Akahiko-sama. It…it's time for breakfast. Mistress Kotoko is waiting for you at the breakfast table. Ple…please get ready……" Sakura stammered. She was afraid she had offended the young master. Quickly she stood up and got ready to go.

"Wait…" Akahiko tugged at her kimono. Sakura had a shock. She thought she was going to be killed by Akahiko. She turned back to apologise but before words came out of her mouth, her feet slipped on a manual and fell. She fell not onto the bed or the floor, but straight into the arms of her young master.

"Go…gomen nasai1!" Sakura said hurriedly and tried to push herself up to no avail. It took her a while to realize she was in Akahiko's strong grip.

"Wait…don't go yet…" Akahiko said gently to Sakura. With her in his grip, he began to study her. She was very different from a year before. A year before, she was small and still resembled a child, very much like the Sakura he had known since he was seven. Within a year, she had blossomed into a beautiful young lady. She may be late in her development but was lacking in no areas. Everyone who knew her was surprised by her evolution. However, her innocent brown eyes still remained and Akahiko was glad.

"A…Akahiko-sama…can…can I go now? I still have work to do…"Sakura was blushing from all that attention she was getting from him.

Akahiko smiled and let her go. Sakura quickly stood up, bowed to him and walked away. She was very embarrassed and did not want him to see her blush further.

Watching her as she walked away, Akahiko smirked.

"Looks like my little sakura flower2 has finally decided to bloom…" Akahiko thought to himself.

* * *

1 Gomen nasai – Sorry

2 sakura flower – I was thinking in Japanese, sakura no hana

Author's note: I know this is a bit draggy. I can't stand it either! Hope they will be in present times asap! And please mind my language. I know it sucks. Lol :)


	3. It All Begins

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed! I think the story is getting really draggy… Sorry for my language. Please try your best to understand:)

Enjoy chapter 3 and please review!

Chapter 3: It All Begins

_At the breakfast table_

"Ah! There you are Akahiko!" Mistress Kotoko said to Akahiko coming into the dining room.

"Okaa-sama. Ohayou." Akahiko replied and sat down at the table opposite his mother.

"Okaa-sama…" Akahiko started.

"Yes?"

"I have a favour to ask of you…"

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Come here!" Akane called out. 

"Ha…hai!" Sakura replied while clumsily making her way to Akane.

"Sakura. I have received orders from Mistress Kotoko. From this day onwards, you…"

Sakura listened to what Akane had to say. Her eyes widened in surprise as she heard what was in store for her.

"Wh…what?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. She could not believe what she had just heard.

* * *

"A…Akahiko-sama…" Sakura said nervously. 

"Yes? What's the matter?" Akahiko looked innocently at Sakura.

"A, Ano…"

_"Sakura, just say it out! It is only a few words!" _Sakura was scolding herself mentally.

"Akahiko-sama!"

Akahiko looked up at her, still wearing that innocent look. He noticed her eyes now had a determined look in them.

Sakura took a deep breath and said: "Akahiko-sama! Why did you put me in charge of your personal affairs?"

"Oh so that's what you wanted to ask me!" Akahiko smirked.

"Well…, that's because you are my FAVOURITE maid." He said, putting much emphasis on the word "favourite". "And anyway, I don't think there is anyone who would want to take care of me willingly, besides you, right?"

Sakura thought about his words and felt that it made sense. Everyone was either afraid or did not like the young master. She was taking quite a while to digest the new information. Akahiko was amused by the expression she had.

"So now, you have to listen to everything I say, you got that?" Akahiko said to Sakura, interrupting her thoughts.

"Eh? Hai! Wakarimashita!" Sakura replied.

"All right! You can start by massaging my back. I had kendo practice in the morning and I am rather sore." Akahiko said while adjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

"E…eh?" Sakura was rather surprised by this.

"You are now my personal maid aren't you? Come on, start now. I'm feeling really tired you know!" Akahiko said impatiently.

"Ha…hai!" Sakura had never really came in contact with a man's body before. Her closest contact was with her father when he picked her up and hugged her. Blushing, she started massaging Akahiko's shoulders. She could not see Akahiko's expression, which was that of satisfaction, not because of the massage, but because of the massager. This Sakura did not know.

* * *

1: Okaa-sama: Mother (a more polite form, using the sama) 

2: Ohayou: Good morning

3: Wakarimashita: I understand

1

2

3


	4. Eyes

Author's notes: The chapters are getting longer! Woo hoo! This is a double serving of my fic to thank those who reviewed my story at Love Salad! The story is unfolding, but I think it's still draggy…

Another thing, I forgot to put the disclaimer for the previous chapters. Now here it is:

I do not own Prince of Tennis. (Plastered upon previous chapters)

Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 4: Eyes

It has been more than a month since Sakura had become Akahiko's "personal maid". There were times when Akahiko would call Sakura into his room late at night to do some menial jobs or just chat with her. He really enjoyed her company. Sakura at first was unwilling to enter a man's room so late. However, she had gotten used to it after a month and was even enjoying speaking to the young master. Akahiko would talk about many things, from his kendo to the weather and his parents. He always complained that his parents are hurrying him into finding a partner and having a son. They were constantly organizing matchmaking sessions for him with daughters of noble families. He however, managed to escape every time through his wit and intelligence. His parents also could not bear too punish him as he is the sole heir of the Kirisaki clan. They questioned him on his reluctance to join such sessions. He had the same answer: "She is just too boring. Acting demure and everything. Isn't there a better choice?"

One night, Akahiko had called Sakura into his room once again.

"Akahiko-sama. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura asked.

Akahiko shook his head. "I just want to have a talk. I need to release it. It is getting on my nerves."

Sakura nodded and sat in front of Akahiko. She had a rough idea on what it was about. The matchmaking sessions had become more frequent and Akahiko was getting exasperated. It was getting more and more difficult for him to escape. His parents were determined to find him a wife, no matter what. The girls in Edo were also excited about this. It was a dream come true marrying into the Kirisaki clan and many even "signed themselves up" by purposely standing outside the Kirisaki household in hope of meeting the Master and Mistress. It did not help that Akahiko was well-known for his kendo skills as well as his looks.

"Those stupid matchmaking sessions! Why do I have to attend them? And those girls, they are practically crazy! Outside my house all day long! I can't even spar with others in other dojos!" Akahiko said angrily. He was in a foul mood lately and every servant kept their contact with him to the minimum, avoiding him if possible. Everyone except Sakura, of course.

Sakura just sat and listened. She pitied him. However she did not know what to say. She hoped that being a good listener would help him relieve some of his stress.

"Why can't my parents let me choose who I like? I have the right to do that right?" Akahiko said frustatedly.

"Then do you have someone you like?" Sakura asked innocently.

When Akahiko heard this, he looked up at her. Sakura was looking at him, wearing an innocent look. He did not say anything. Instead, he just stared back at her. He looked at her longingly and sadly. However, Sakura, being slow, did not catch this. She continued looking at Akahiko, thinking that he was taking time to think.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes, Sakura and Akahiko just looking at each other. Just then, the wind blew against the bamboo outside, creating a rustling sound. This woke Sakura up. She realized she had been looking at the young master for a long time. She took her gaze away from him and blushed.

"It…It's rather late… I…I have to go back to my quarters. Good……good night!" Sakura said and hurriedly left the room.

Akahiko just looked at the leaving Sakura without saying a word. He did not know if he should ask her to stay. However one thing was for sure, he already had an answer in his heart.

Sakura moved swiftly to her quarters. Almost everyone was in bed except for Akane and another female servant. She lay in bed and pulled the covers over her. Her heart was beating fast and her face was hot.

_"It is because I was moving quickly just now!_ _It is because I was moving quickly just now!_" Sakura thought to herself. _"It's not because I…" _Images of Akahiko and his eyes staring into hers flooded her brain and her face got even hotter. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep. It was unfruitful. Images of her young master kept appearing. It was only after a long while she had managed to turn in. She had a dream, it was all about Akahiko.

From that day on, Akahiko would call for Sakura for every single thing. Sakura was kept busy all day with orders from him. Sakura did not like this. She did not know why her heart was beating so fast whenever she saw the young master and he would look at her differently now. She did not like the feeling and wanted to have as little contact with him as possible. His eyes held joy and longing whenever he saw her. He seemed to be enjoying every moment Sakura was with him.

All this did not go unnoticed by a manservant. He had cat-like eyes and it had the exact same sensitivity as one. He noticed recently how Sakura would blush and avoid direct eye contact with Akahiko and Akahiko would look at her differently from other servants and girls. He disliked it.

"Oi! Ryonosuke! What are you doing?" A voice called out.

"Ah. Mmm…" Ryonosuke snapped out of his thoughts and silently went to do his chores.


	5. Echimura Ryonosuke

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews! My chapters are getting longer and longer and longer… Scenes in the Edo period are getting longer than I expected. I estimate it will end (the Edo period, not the story) in about 4 chapters? Haha! Anyway please enjoy the story and review!

Btw, this update was late as I could not upload the document yesterday. A problem with Sorry to keep all who read this fic waiting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 5: Echimura Ryonosuke

Echimura Ryonosuke watched as a servant asked Sakura to go to Kirisaki Akahiko's room. Sakura's expression did not make him happy. She looked unwilling; however a faint smile had stretched slightly across her lips. He watched silently as she walked in the direction towards Akahiko's room.

Ryonosuke did not fancy the idea that Sakura was made Akahiko's "personal maid" when it was announced to the servants. Now, he did not like it when Sakura was making more frequent trips to their young master's room. In fact, he hated it.

Echimura Ryonosuke had entered the Kirisaki household six years ago. He is sixteen this year, the same age as Sakura. Ryonosuke was just a little smaller than Akahiko in build. He is a silent but efficient worker. This earned him the respect of his co-workers. He was rather talented in kendo and was allowed to take kendo lessons from time to time. Akahiko sparred with him on occasions. However, he did not really let anyone into his heart, that is, except for one.

Ryonosuke was in love with Sakura the moment he saw her in the Kirisaki household. She was clumsy, but something within her attracted him. Her clumsiness? Her eyes? He was not sure. All he knew was that he liked her. He was mature for a ten year old due to his past. He had harboured a secret crush on her for six years. When Sakura finally blossomed, he was happy as well as unhappy. He was happy as Sakura had become really beautiful, it made him fall even more deeply in love with her; unhappy because he was afraid she would have suitors. He selfishly wanted to have her all to himself. Now his greatest fears had manifested. The young master, Kirisaki Akahiko, had made his move on Sakura. He knew Akahiko treated Sakura differently from the rest of the servants since she entered the Kirisaki household. He had thought this was because Akahiko saw Sakura as a simple girl with no ulterior motives and was interesting to poke fun at. He realized how wrong he was. Akahiko also had his eyes on Sakura for years.

Sakura's trips to Akahiko's room had become disturbingly frequent. She would also stay longer, and it seemed like she did not mind it. The unwillingness had been scrapped off her face and she wore a smile each time she was called by him. Alarm bells rang in Ryonosuke's head. He had to act fast, otherwise he would lose his Sakura forever…

One night, Ryonosuke spotted Sakura on the hallway. It seemed as if she had just returned from Akahiko's room. She was smiling and had a happy look in her eyes. Ryonosuke was jealous. He wanted her to do that for him.

"Sakura. Oi Sakura." Ryonosuke called out to Sakura. Sakura, deeply engrossed in her thoughts and still smiling like an idiot, did not hear him.

"Sakura. Sakura!" Ryonosuke called out again. This time, Sakura heard him. However, it was too sudden and she got a shock. She turned around but her legs got entangled together and she fell to the floor.

"Ittai!" Sakura was sprawled on the floor.

"Daijoubu?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Ah? Hai! I'm ok!" Sakura said while getting up with some help from Ryonosuke.

"Sakura. I have something to say to you. Why don't we go to the garden?"

Sakura was surprised. Ryonosuke was a man of few words. Now he wanted to speak to her? Being curious, she agreed.

* * *

1. Ittai - It hurts

2. Daijoubu - Are you ok?

Author's note: Echimura Ryonosuke: Echizen Ryoma

I guess most people should get it. This is just to avoid confusion.

Please enjoy and review!


	6. Under The Moonlit Sky

Author's notes: Thank you chidoriochibi for reviewing! I really do not know what honorifics they used. I just sorta, guessed. Lol! The -sama honorific was taken from Sakura Taisen. Sorry if it is not the same as the actual honorific used in Edo but just treat it like it is. :)

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 6: Under The Moonlit Sky

Ryonosuke and Sakura walked out into the garden. The bright round moon shone down on them from above. Sakura was still thinking what Ryonosuke had to say to her. She was so deep in thought that she was startled when Ryonosuke suddenly spoke.

"Sakura…"

Sakura jumped a little. Ryonosuke saw this and apologized.

"Sorry…"

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind. What is it you wanted to say to me, Ryonosuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura…" Ryonosuke started hesitantly. Seeing that Sakura was still looking at his questioningly, he made up his mind to say his piece.

"Sakura, keep away from Akahiko-sama."

Sakura looked at him, surprised. "Wh…Why?"

"Sakura, he is the young master of the Kirisaki clan. And you…you are just a servant here! Do you think he will really make you his wife?" Ryonosuke said in one breath.

Sakura had her eyes wide open. "What…why?" She stammered.

"Don't you get it Sakura? Even if he really loves you, it would not be possible! Master and Mistress would never allow their only son to marry a lowly servant! Do you understand?" Ryonosuke said exasperatedly.

Sakura's eyes were brimming with tears. "No! No! I don't believe you!" She cried.

"Sa…Sakura!" Ryonosuke called out.

"No! I don't believe you! I don't want to hear anymore of this from you!" Sakura cried and ran into the house, leaving a dejected Ryonosuke behind her.

After the conversation with Ryonosuke that night, Sakura was in low spirits. She would smile less than before and avoided Ryonosuke as much as she could. Even Akahiko could not cheer her up.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Did someone bully you? Are you sick?" Akahiko asked concernedly.

Sakura would not answer him. She had a sad look on her face whenever she was around him. Ryonosuke's words affected her, although she did not want to admit it. She became mindful of her relationship with Akahiko. Ryonosuke was also feeling guilty. He loved her smile, and now, he had made it disappear. He thought however, if this was what she had to go through to make her give up the impossible dream of being with their young master, it was worth it.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the night sky. The moon was still up there, shining brightly upon the earth. The bright moon made her sad. It reminded her of the night when Ryonosuke had spoken to her about Akahiko.

"Sakura!" Akane called out. "You are wanted in Master Akahiko's room."

"Hai!" Sakura answered.

Sakura slowly made her way to Akahiko's room. The moonlit sky and Akahiko-sama, it made her sad. Going on her knees, she slid open the door of Akahiko's room.

"Akahiko-sama." Sakura acknowledged.

"Sakura, you're here. Come over and have a seat. I need to have a talk with you."

Sakura listened to Akahiko and sat down in front of him.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you lately? You are not smiling anymore. Did anything happen?" Akahiko asked while brushing her fringe with his right hand.

Sakura looked at Akahiko and saw his concerned look. It hurt her. His touch was warm and comfortable, but it hurt her even more. She could take it no longer. The tears buried within her for a long time started flowing down her cheeks.

Akahiko was shocked. He did not expect Sakura to cry, even more he did not expect her to cry so badly. He tried to wipe off her tears which did not seem to stop.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Akahiko asked worriedly.

Sakura looked up at him with her tear-stained face, hands clutching her kimono at her left chest as she did so.

"Akahiko-sama!" Sakura cried while grabbing Akahiko's sleeve. "Is it not possible for us to be together? Is it not possible because I am just a servant and so not good enough for you? Is it not possible no matter how much I love you?"

"Sakura…" Akahiko looked at the crying Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura." Akahiko said, lifting her chin to allow her eyes to meet his while brushing off her tears with his other hand.

"Sakura, I love you. I love you and I always will. It doesn't matter if you are a servant or of noble birth. All I know is that I love you Sakura, I just want to be with you. I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me!"

"Re…really?" Sakura had stopped crying. She was looking at Akahiko, as if wanting further assurance.

"I will always love you Sakura…" Akahiko whispered into Sakura's ears. He then cupped Sakura's face with his hands and kissed her gently.

Sakura blushed at the contact. She tried to turn away but Akahiko would not let her. She was half glad he did that. His lips were warm, and she liked the feeling of his lips against hers. Akahiko pulled Sakura closer into his arms. He gently caressed her cheek. Sakura blushed even more furiously.

"Sakura, I love you…" Akahiko said in a low breath. He pulled her closer into his embrace and kissed her once again. This time, Sakura did not try to avoid contact with him. She knew he loved her and that was enough for her. Anything he wanted, she would willingly give it to him. On that moonlit night, Sakura did not leave Akahiko's room.

* * *

Author's notes: If anyone was wondering, NOTHING happened the other times Sakura was in Akahiko's room…only this time… Sorry if the last chapter has no flesh, I do not know how to put it more explicitly. Lol. 


	7. Will It Be

Author's note: Thanks for those who reviewed! The Edo period is getting really, really long… Now I have to worry how to continue the story into the present times! Lol! And should I start another fic when I haven't finished this? I have lots of other ideas.

What a long chapter! Be prepared for longer ones...

Enjoy chapter 7 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 7: Will It Be

Sakura had regained her smile. She was cheerful these days. Although she still made mistakes here and there, she would as usual, apologise. However, she would stay happy even if she was punished. Even Akane was surprised.

"Did anything good happen to Sakura lately?" Akane thought aloud.

Ryonosuke heard this. _"Has Sakura finally decided to get over Akahiko-sama?"_ he thought. He was skeptical of the idea. Sakura was more cheerful all right. However, her frequent trips to Akahiko's room did not end. Ryonosuke also noticed she would also always blush and smile a shy smile when she met him on the hallways. Akahiko would either pat her head or ruffle her hair affectionately.

The sensitive Ryonosuke did not only notice this. He felt there was something strange. There was one morning when Sakura arrived late for her chores, looking flustered and red-faced. He had enquired a maid about Sakura that morning and she had told him she had already woken up. The maid was an early riser, so Sakura's late coming took him by surprise. There was something strange but he could not put his finger on it. He felt ill at ease.

_"What is it? What is it?" _Ryonosuke thought to himself. _"If I link this together…"_

Ryonosuke suddenly stumbled upon an answer.

_"It can't be! It can't be!" _Ryonosuke tried to convince himself. _"It's impossible! No way! No way! Sakura!" _Ryonosuke did not notice it, but his fists were clenched tightly, his fingers digging deep into his palm.

* * *

"Come in Akahiko." A deep voice called out.

"Otoo-sama. What did you call me here for?" Akahiko said respectfully.

"Akahiko. I have arranged a matchmaking session for you. It is Osaka Tomoko, the daughter of Osaka Kikuemon, who owns the largest construction company in all of Japan. I would like…"

Akahiko cut him off.

"Otoo-sama! I'm not going to such stupid meetings again. What's the point? I won't like any of them! I already have someone I like!" Akahiko yelled.

"Really son? Who's that?" Master Tsutomu asked excitedly.

"Sakura! Ryuuzawa Sakura! You know, my personal maid?" Akahiko replied with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Master Tsutomu raised his voice. "A servant?"

"No, Akahiko. I will never allow you to marry a servant!" Master Tsutomu said sternly.

"Why, Otoo-sama! Why? I don't care if she is a servant! I love her and that's all!" Akahiko retorted.

"Akahiko. We are a respectable family. You are their sole heir to the Kirisaki family name. You cannot marry a servant!" Master Tsutomu was firm.

"Is our family name more important than the happiness of your only son? Otoo-sama, please. Let me be with the one I love. She's the only one I want!" Akahiko pleaded.

Master Tsutomu looked at his son. "It is not impossible…" he started.

"She can never be your first wife, but she can be your concubine. That is only if your _first wife _is willing to allow her."

Akahiko listened to this in shock. "No! Sakura must be my one and only wife! I will not allow her to have anything less than that!" Akahiko shouted angrily and stomped out of the room.

"Akahiko! Akahiko! Come back!" Master Tsutomu called out at his fuming son's retreating figure.

* * *

"Akahiko was fuming mad. He could not believe what his father had just said. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he did not notice a figure in front of him.

"Ouch! What the…" Akahiko started, but stopped when he saw who it was.

Sakura had also fallen onto the floor.

"Go…gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I didn't see where I was going, I just…"

"Sakura, it's me." Akahiko cut her off.

Sakura looked up at him. "Akahiko-sama?"

Akahiko gently touched Sakura's cheek. He looked at her innocent pretty face, and suddenly he was afraid.

"Sakura, can you come into my room now?" Before Sakura could answer, Akahiko had grabbed her by her hand and was leading her to his room.

Sakura was surprised at his actions. She looked up at him. It seemed to her as if he was concentrated on getting to his room. She did not think so much. She was in high spirits lately and Akahiko's large hand holding onto her small one made her feel even happier.

When both of them had reached Akahiko's room, Akahiko sat her down in front of him.

"Sakura." Akahiko gazed straight into her eyes while placing her hands in his.

"I just want you to know. No matter what happens, I will always love you. You will be the only one I love, forever."

Sakura looked at his earnest eyes. "I know. And I will also love you forever." Sakura smiled.

Akahiko put his arms around Sakura and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. Sakura was smiling. She felt blissful in his arms. She loved his strong chest and broad shoulders. She wished time would stop now and this moment would last forever. However, she did not see Akahiko's face. Akahiko looked at the smiling Sakura in his arms. He was not able to smile like her. He was worried, very worried.

* * *

Otoo-sama: Father (with honorific)

Author's notes: How I gave Akahiko's mother and father their names (Just for your information)

I had to make their names sound a bit ancient Japan.

Kotoko: Koto here refers to the Japanese instrument. I guess this sounds a bit ancient Japanese?

Tsutomu: In kanji it means "working hard". I got tired of thinking of a name and just gave him a single letter name. Lol.

Also, please note that Osaka Kikuemon does not refer to Kikumaru! I got tired of thinking of a name and just used a name from a Japanese serial Fudoh Keiji. It is the name of Miwako's (Fukada Kyoko) grandfather. Lol. :)


	8. I'm Sorry

Author's notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed! The chapters are really getting longer and longer… My initial plan was to end the Edo period in this chapter but it seems like it was not to be…

The Edo period is reaching a climax soon! Woo-hoo! How will it end? How will it end? Stay tuned to "Affections Across Time"! (Why do I sound like a TV commercial or the 'next episode' trailers? Anyway, the story will not end at the Edo period! If it did, I will probably be killed by assassins sent by those who had been regularly reviewing and reading this fic. :p Thanks once again!)

By the way, I will be taking a short rest of a few days so do not expect updates so soon! Do not expect me to update at the speed I am currently updating. Whew! I'm tired and need some rest. I will be back with new chapters and new fics! Also take it that I am keeping you guys in suspense on how this is going to end! Building up some suspense is good for the story ne-e:)

Enjoy chapter 8 and please review! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry 

"It's decided." Master Tsutomu said.

"Anata!" Mistress Kotoko pleaded. "Don't you think you should ask Akahiko first?"

"No. He is still too childish to make decisions by himself. My decision is final! No more buts!" Master Tsutomu said firmly.

"Anata…" Mistress Kotoko tried to plead again but to no avail. She was dismayed. _"Oh no, Akahiko…"_

* * *

"Ah! Okaa-sama!" Akahiko stood up from where he was sitting. He cleared his table full of kendo manuals. 

Mistress Kotoko sat down facing him.

"Akahiko." Mistress Kotoko looked at him. "Your father…, your father has betrothed Osaka Tomoko to you. You…you have to marry her!"

"Wh…what? What!" Akahiko could not believe his ears. "NO! There's no way I am going to marry her! I only want Sakura! I'll never agree to this marriage!" he yelled while banging his hands on the table.

"Calm down Akahiko, listen to me." Mistress Kotoko tried to calm him down. "Your father has made the decision this time. No…no one can defy his orders. Akahiko, please. For the sake of Sakura and yourself, give her up. Didn't your father say you could take her as your concubine?"

"Okaa-sama." Akahiko was begging his mother. He was proud, he had begged no one before. "Please, help me to change Otoo-sama's mind! Please Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!"

Mistress Kotoko looked away. "I'm sorry Akahiko…" she gulped. "There is nothing I can do this time…"

"No, it can't be… No!" Akahiko broke down and began to cry.

Mistress Kotoko looked at her wailing son sadly. She had never seen her son cry so badly before. _"I'm sorry Akahiko. There's nothing I can do…" _She just sat silently and sobbed. It was the only thing she could do for him.

* * *

"Have you heard, have you heard?" The servants were whispering excitedly among themselves. "Akahiko-sama is…" 

Akane cleared her throat. All the servants immediately stopped their chattering.

"Don't you all have things to do? Go get down to work now!" Akane scolded.

Ryonosuke heard the news. He wondered if Sakura had gotten wind of it. Just then, he saw Sakura coming into the hallway.

Ryonosuke approached her. "Sakura, may I have a word with you?"

"Huh? But I have to clean the dojo now…"

"Then I shall clean the dojo with you. Let's go." Ryonosuke said assertively and went in the direction of the dojo. Sakura had no choice but to follow him.

At the dojo, Ryonosuke turned to face the clueless Sakura.

"Sakura, what I am about to say may hurt you. But you will know it sooner or later." Ryonosuke looked at Sakura who had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Sakura, listen carefully." Ryonosuke began hesitantly. "Akahiko-sama is going to get married to Osaka Tomoko, the daughter of the owner of the largest construction company in Japan."

"Wh…what?" Sakura said, stunned.

"It's true Sakura. Master has announced the marriage." Ryonosuke was moving closer to Sakura. "So Sakura, forget him…"

"No! I don't believe you!" Sakura cut Ryonosuke off, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Calm down Sakura!" Ryonosuke grabbed her arms, trying to calm the agitated Sakura down.

"Don't touch me you liar!" Sakura shook off Ryonosuke's arms. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Sakura…"

"Akahiko-sama would never do that! He would never do that to me!" Sakura cried out agitatedly and ran away. Ryonosuke was once again left behind dejected, seeing his beloved Sakura being hurt like this.

* * *

Sakura ran straight into Akahiko's room. Akahiko looked up at her, astounded. 

"Sakura…"

"Akahiko-sama, it isn't true is it? Tell me they are just lying!" Sakura cried while grabbing onto Akahiko's sleeve.

"Sakura…" Akahiko looked at the crying Sakura in his arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura, its true…" Akahiko looked away guiltily.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"You promised me… You promised to love me forever. You promised I was the only one. We even… we even…" Sakura tugged at Akahiko, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Akahiko did not know what to say at this moment. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. But…"

Sakura jolted out of his hands. "You lied. You lied to me! You lied to me!" Sakura shouted and ran out of the room, tears falling as she did so.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Akahiko tried in vain to call Sakura back.

* * *

Anata – husband ( I do not know what they used to call their husbands at that time. I just used this phrase. Sorry for any disrepancies!)

Author's notes: How I came up with this title

Some of you may have found the title familiar. Yes, I took it from the Inuyasha movie.

I had wanted to name this fic "Destiny" or something similar but decided "Affections Across Time" was better. Hope all of you have enjoyed this fic! I will work harder to make this fic more interesting! Yorushiku onegaishimasu! (bows)


	9. It All Ends

Author's notes: Thanks for waiting for my update (especially chidoriochibi)! I've pretty much got some rest these few days and started on some new fics. Expect some new stuff from me!

This is by far the _longest _chapter I have ever posted, 1577 words! My next chapters will probably be more than 1000 words. Hopefully it's not too long-winded.

Finally the Edo chapter has come to a climax! It has been a long 9 chappies! (Wipes off sweat) Thanks to all those who reviewed and read my previous chapters! Don't worry, I'm not going to end here. But I'll have to worry about what to write for their future lives. :)

Enjoy this last chapter in the Edo period! The next chapter will be them as we know of. Please continue to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 9: It All Ends 

Sakura ran to her bed and cried. She was totally disappointed and heartbroken. She had loved Akahiko with all her heart, yet he had let her down. She clutched her left chest, it was painful. It was the exact same spot where she had felt something throbbing against it when this relationship silently began. Her tears did not stop.

"Sakura…"

Sakura did not seem to hear the voice.

"Sakura…" Ryonosuke called as he walked closer to the crying Sakura. "Sakura…" Ryonosuke said as he rubbed her head gently.

Sakura lifted her head to look at Ryonosuke with her tear-stained face. "Ryonosuke-kun…"

Ryonosuke gazed at Sakura tenderly. He was sad and angry. He had the impulse to beat up his young master although he knew he would be severely punished. However, Sakura was more important to him. Sorting things out with Akahiko would have to be put aside for the moment.

"Ryonosuke-kun…Ryonosuke-kun!" Sakura flung herself into Ryonosuke's chest and starting crying once again. Ryonosuke allowed her and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura, listen to what I have to say." Ryonosuke spoke into Sakura's ear.

"No matter what you have become, no matter what Kirisaki Akahiko had done to you, my feelings for you will never change Sakura. Let's go away, away from Kirisaki Akahiko, away from this house, away from Edo."

Sakura, in the midst of her depression, heard this. She pushed herself away from Ryonosuke's chest and looked up at him. However, Ryonosuke did not allow her to break away from his arms.

"Sakura, I have been hiding it six years. I love you. I never had the courage to admit this to you, and I know it is too late. But I love you."

"Ryonosuke-kun? Six years?" Sakura looked at him guiltily. "Ryonosuke-kun, gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Sakura began sobbing uncontrollably again. Ryonosuke pulled her into his arms again.

"I'll never let you get hurt again. Never again."

* * *

Night came. Since Sakura was in no condition to work, Ryonosuke had told Akane she was not feeling well. He had told her to rest and he would check on her after his day was over. 

Sakura went out of the house. She raised her eyes to the sky. Stars and the crescent moon illuminated the clear night sky. _"I'm lucky to be able to see such a beautiful sight." _Sakura thought.

Sakura opened the doors to the empty dojo. She looked around the place which had brought her warmth for the past ten years. She thought about her life in the Kirisaki household, how it had brought her the utmost joy. The utmost joy turned to the utmost sorrow in the twinkle of an eye.

"Akahiko-sama…" She recalled her moments with her young master. She smiled as she remembered the happy times they had together. Her smile quickly faded as recent happenings filled her memories. A single tear fell from her eyes.

Sakura took out a small dagger from within her kimono. Tears began to fill her eyes as she raised her hands holding the dagger.

"Gomen nasai, Otoo-sama, Okaa-sama. It is too early, but I will meet you all in a moment. Ryonosuke-kun, gomen nasai. I know you are good to me, but I can't reciprocate your feelings. I am not able to leave with you. Forgive me…"

Sakura brought the dagger closer to her heart. "Akahiko-sama…" Even more tears fell.

"I love you. I really do." The dagger was just a few inches from her heart.

"Akahiko-sama…" Tears were still falling from Sakura's eyes.

"Goodbye…" With that, Sakura shed her last tear and pierced the dagger straight into her heart. Blood spewed from the wound. Within minutes, all life had gone out of the sweet girl whose smile had captivated everyone, her life cut short by a love that was not to be. Only puddles of blood and tears lay beside the lifeless body.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura, where are you?" Ryonosuke called out frantically. He had went to Sakura's quarters only to find her missing. 

_"Could she have gone to see Kirisaki Akahiko again? That silly girl!" _thought Ryonosuke.

With that, Ryonosuke moved swiftly to Akahiko's room. When he arrived, he practically threw the door aside.

"Kirisaki Akahiko!" Ryonosuke had dropped all courtesy for the man who had hurt his Sakura.

"Wha…what?" Akahiko was taken aback by Ryonosuke who had suddenly charged into his room calling him by his full name.

"Where's Sakura? Where's Sakura you cheater!" Ryonosuke was in no mood to care about manners at this moment.

"Sakura? I haven't seen her since this afternoon. Did something happen to her?" Akahiko asked worriedly.

"If anything happens to her that's because of YOU!" Ryonosuke shouted at Akahiko and hurriedly left the room. Akahiko, sensing something was amiss, went after him.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Both men called out. Ryonosuke went out into the garden and Akahiko followed. There, Akahiko spotted the open door of the dojo.

"Ryonosuke, there!" Akahiko beckoned to Ryonosuke to go in the direction of the dojo. Both men rushed to the dojo.

* * *

As they neared the dojo, Ryonosuke and Akahiko had a shock. Someone was lying on the dojo floor. They immediately rushed there. 

A greater shock was in store for them. Blood was all over the body. Ryonosuke, who had got there ahead of Akahiko, turned the body to face him.

"Sa…Sakura… Sakura!" Ryonosuke shook the now lifeless Sakura. "Sakura! Sakura!" Tears were flowing uncontrollably from his eyes.

"Sakura?" Akahiko looked at the body in Ryonosuke's hands for confirmation. It was a familiar face, it was that of a woman whom he had loved, but had let down. His legs suddenly felt wobbly. They were not able to sustain his weight and Akahiko fell to the floor, shocked.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ryonosuke's wails filled the entire dojo. Akahiko could only stay on the floor. He had lost all control of his body except that of his face. His face was filled with grief and he could only look at the dead Sakura in Ryonosuke's shaking hands, tears falling like the (1)heavy rain which had just started to pour. It was as if the heavens were crying for an injustice suffered.

* * *

The news of Sakura's death had spread to the entire household. Many servants were grieving the loss of a cheerful girl whom they had grown to love. Even Akane was not concentrating properly on her job. Ryonosuke was expressionless. However a web of emotions had formed within him. He felt misery, anger and hatred building up within him. Ever since Sakura's death, Akahiko did not take a single step out of his room. He refused to eat and even Mistress Kotoko could not get him to have a single bite. He was just like a living corpse, either staring into space or lying on his bed. 

At this period of time, Master Tsutomu made a decision. He decreed no one was allowed to grieve and no funeral or proper burial was to be held for Sakura. Everyone also had to keep Sakura's death in the Kirisaki house an absolute secret. This was because Akahiko was scheduled to marry Osaka Tomoko and a (2)funeral in the Kirisaki household would disrupt wedding plans. The dojo was also to be sealed off and no one was to enter.

"What?" Ryonosuke was boiling when he heard the news. Master Tsutomu had indirectly caused the death of Sakura and now he forbade a funeral to be held for her? That was the last straw he could take. With clenched fists, he went to see Master Tsutomu.

"Master Tsutomu." Ryonosuke started, suppressing his emotions. "I would like to leave the Kirisaki household. I can't stay here anymore, not after this. I will leave after three days." Ryonosuke could not help but show his displeasure through his speech.

Master Tsutomu looked at Ryonosuke's determined and angry eyes. Sakura's issue had caused him lots of problems. He decided to allow Ryonosuke to go although he was an efficient worker so as to prevent a potential problem. Anyway, he knew Ryonosuke was the stubborn type and he would leave no matter what he said.

"All right Ryonosuke. I will allow you to leave. "

Ryonosuke just bowed without saying thanks. He was in no mood to thank someone who had played a part in taking his Sakura away from him.

* * *

Ryonosuke stood outside the Kirisaki household. He turned back to look at the sign "Kirisaki" and the house which had brought and forcefully taken away his love from him. The servants had agreed within themselves to have a secret burial for Sakura. However, Ryonosuke's anger was still not appeased. 

"_Sakura suffered a great injustice here." _Ryonosuke thought.

"I will take revenge for Sakura." Ryonosuke took a last look at the Kirisaki house and walked away.

* * *

The wedding of Kirisaki Akahiko and Osaka Tomoko was an important one in Edo, the merger of two powerful families. It was however, destined to fail. A big fire, later known as the (3)Great Edo Fire, caused the entire Edo to be razed to the ground. The members of the Kirisaki household did not escape this catastrophe and the entire family perished in the fire.

* * *

1. Gomen nasai - Sorry 

Notes:

(1)Don't forget, it was a _clear _night sky

(2)It is not auspicious and disrespectful to hold a wedding immediately after the death of someone in the house. (I wrote this according to Chinese customs, I _suppose _Japanese customs should be the same?)

(3)If you were wondering, Ryonosuke did NOT cause the Edo fire. The fire was _destined_, understand? Anyway, Ryonosuke has no time to worry about the government and the loyalists and what so ever. He was kept busy enough in the household and Sakura. He also does not have the power to start such a huge fire and the connections to join the anti-government resistance movement.His


	10. It All Begins, Again

Author's notes: Here's the beginning of the present! Now it will no more be Sakura, Akahiko and Ryonosuke but Sakuno, Akaya and Ryoma!

This chapter is just a prologue to the chapter depicting present times. The whole story will only begin in the next chapter. This chapter is sort of like an introduction and some background information. Not much in this chapter but please continue to support "Affections Across Time"!

Enjoy and please do not forget to read and review. Once again, I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Domo arigato gozaimasu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 10: It All Begins, Again**

"Sakuno! Did you hear? Did you hear?" A loud voice sounded from behind Sakuno.

"Tomo-chan! Not that loud! People are looking at us!" Sakuno said embarrassedly.

"Who cares about them! Sakuno, Seigaku is going to play a friendly match against Rikkai Dai this afternoon and Ryoma-sama is playing!" Tomoka shouted excitedly.

"Really?" Sakuno had a shy smile on her face.

"Yes!" Tomoka practically screamed, attracting the attention of some students outside of the classroom. "And Sakuno," Tomoka said in a low voice to Sakuno. "It's time to make Ryoma-sama notice you!"

"Eh? Mou! Tomo-chan!" Sakuno blushed.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka are first year students in Seishun Gakuen High School Division. The entire Seigaku tennis team under Ryuuzaki-sensei had gone up to Seigaku High. Now that Ryoma had entered Seigaku High, the famed regulars of the Seigaku Middle School tennis team, besides Kawamura who had quit the team to start an apprenticeship with his father, were to meet again in high school. Echizen Ryoma, the former captain of the Seigaku Middle School tennis team, had led Seigaku to another national title. With him joining the high school division, the team which had brought Seigaku victory in the Nationals two years ago was now complete.

Sakuno was still very much the same old Sakuno. The clumsy girl falling down now and then, getting lost in new places, blushing frequently, those two long braids, bad tennis skills and more than ever, an Echizen Ryoma admirer. Her feelings towards the tennis prince did not change over the years, instead, it got stronger. Sakuno found her to be more and more attracted to Ryoma, yet did not dare to confess to him her true feelings. Ryoma, in contrast, bore the same cold attitude to everyone in his three years of middle school. He was indifferent about everything and was the same cool tennis prince Sakuno knew.

Sakuno however, had undergone one major change. Sakuno was still small and scrawny in middle school. Within a year, Sakuno had blossomed. Now sixteen, though still small in size, she was a beautiful young lady with the right stuff in the right places. She really made the boys in Seigaku sit up and notice her. Even Tomoka was surprised. Tomoka had developed much earlier than her and had invitations to dates by boys and had boys confessing their love to her in her second year. She had thought Sakuno would look the same ten years, even twenty years later and she would have to be the one to confess to boys to ever get a boyfriend. Now, Sakuno had invitations to dates and love confessions from boys every other day. Her shoe locker was always stuffed full of love letters and boys always specially came over to their classroom just to get a glimpse of her. She was every boy's desire. Tomoka commented: "Gosh! The number of boys who had confessed their love to me all my lifetime is even less than the number you get in three months Sakuno!"

Sakuno was undoubtedly the most popular girl in school. However she rejected all the boys who came to her. Her heart only yearned for one: Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma, like Sakuno, had undergone a major physical change. He was much taller and muscular (thanks to Inui-senpai who had built up his habit of drinking milk), and definitely more handsome. His dark hair still had the same green highlights and his cat-like eyes and superb tennis skills continued to attract the Seigaku female community like bees to honey. The Ryoma fan club, whose president is Tomoka had grown to a significant number. He was constantly irritated by the fangirls who would scream and shout during practices. There was once when he finally snapped and shouted at the fangirls to scram. The fangirls stopped their cheering for a moment before excited screams and shouts filled the tennis courts.

"Ahh! Did you hear that! Ryoma-sama screamed at us! Ahh!" the fangirls yelled excitedly. After that incident, Ryoma gave up trying to do anything to chase the fangirls away and left it to Ryuuzaki-sensei to handle the problem if it was so serious that it affected practice.

It was a known fact Ryoma was the most popular boy in middle school. Girls were practically throwing themselves at him. This phenomenon seems set to repeat itself as Ryoma entered high school in a man's body, his aloof attitude still a favourite with the girls.

Tomoka knew of Sakuno's feeling towards Ryoma. Although she was the president of Ryoma's fan club, she sincerely hoped that her friend could be with the boy she had a crush on since entering Seigaku. She constantly reminded Sakuno how attractive she was and wanted her to try and get the tennis prince's attention.

It was not that Ryoma did not notice Sakuno's transformation from an ugly duckling to a graceful swan, he _pretended _not to notice. He had to admit, she had become really pretty. He knew she liked him, and that made his ego swell. Heaven had even made them classmates in high school, together with her noisy friend as well as his three friends from middle school, Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo. She was exactly the same as he remembered, bad tennis skills, dense, an excellent cook, long braids, Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and blushed whenever she was around him.

_"Mada mada da ne. Let's just see Sakuno, if you are really good enough for me." _Ryoma thought with his trademark smirk.

* * *

1.senpai – senior

Notes: Please read and review!


	11. The Destined Encounter

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really do not know how this fic will turn out and I think things are getting draggy…even more draggy then the Edo chapters…

I am rushing to get this fic done by the end of this year but it seems pretty impossible ne? I expect this fic would have around the same number of chapters as the manga. My approximation is that the manga will end around book 42. My take is that they will defeat Hyotei and then meet Rikkai in the finals of Nationals. That is provided Konomi-sensei does not end it the Slam Dunk way.

By the way, Gakuen-sai no Oujisama is going to be out in Japan soon! I will definitely try to get my hands on one!

This chapter is my longest to date! Over 2000 words! It broke the record set by chapter 9! Woo! (Is it that great?)

That's enough rambling. Please enjoy this chapter! Rikkai no regular, toujou!

Please continue to read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Destined Encounter**

"Ne buchou, am I going to play Echizen today?" A dark-haired lad asked.

"Why do you ask Akaya?" The captain of the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku High School Division Yukimura Seiichi smiled at him.

"Cause it's the first time I'm going to play with him in high school! I'm gonna show him how much I have improved and that high school tennis is not the same as middle school tennis!" Kirihara Akaya replied with a gleam in his eyes. He had practiced very hard after Rikkai Dai had lost their crown to Seigaku in the middle school tennis Nationals. He continued his rigorous training into high school with some help from Rikkai's data man, Yanagi Renji, his goal to beat Echizen Ryoma and regain Rikkai's throne in high school tennis. He had improved a lot and was already able to defeat Yanagi. Yukimura and Sanada were still out of reach to him though and he swore he would beat them someday.

"Another 25 minutes and we'll be boarding the train to Tokyo." Rikkai's vice-captain Sanada Genichiro announced.

"What?" Marui Bunta jumped up, popping his bubble. "I have got to get some cake and bento!" He exclaimed and ran towards the cake store in the Kanagawa train station.

"Wait for me Marui-senpai!" Akaya yelled and went off after Bunta.

"You two! Come back here!" Sanada shouted at the running figures of Akaya and Bunta.

"Never mind Genichiro. Let them." Yukimura put his hand on Sanada's shoulder. "We need to have something on the way to Tokyo too."

"Then I shall go and help them carry the bentos." Jackal Kuwahara got up.

"I'll go with you Jackal." It was Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"While they are at it, I shall do something to their bags…" Niou Masaharu, the trickster, was up to his old tricks again.

"Niou." Sanada glared at the trickster. Niou felt threatened enough not to do anything to the bags of his teammates, not now at least.

* * *

The Rikkai Dai regulars got on the train bound for Tokyo. It was their first practice match of the year. On the train, Bunta wolfed down his bento and cake like there was no tomorrow. His doubles partner, Jackal, tried to stop him from eating too much or he will be sick by the time they reached Tokyo. He finally stopped eating after a stern warning from Sanada and Niou proclaiming that he had added cockroach eggs to his cake. Yagyuu set quietly, reading a book while Yanagi was going through the data he had collected on Seigaku's high school tennis team. Akaya ate his bento when the train had started off and fell asleep almost immediately after. He slept peacefully, with assurance from his buchou that Niou would not do anything to him when he was asleep, and that he had his teammates to wake him up when they reached Tokyo so he would not end up in Osaka like previous occasions.

* * *

"Hey Akaya, wake up! It's Tokyo already!" Jackal shook Akaya. 

"Eh…eh?" Akaya said groggily.

"It's Tokyo already! Get up or you'll miss the stop!" Jackal said to Akaya.

Akaya sat up straight on his seat. He had a strange dream or rather, nightmare during his slumber. In his dream, he saw images of people dressed in kimonos and at the end of the dream, he saw a woman covered in blood. Strangely enough, he felt sad, not frightened.

"_It must be because of all those period dramas on TV lately." _Akaya thought. _"No, it must be because of that darned Japanese history test!" _Akaya shuddered at the thought of having Japanese history in his brain all the time. Japanese history was a subject he was doomed to fail besides English.

* * *

It was the last lesson in a certain first year class in Seigaku. Echizen Ryoma yawned. _"It's time to sleep." _Ryoma thought and laid his head on his hands sprawled on the table. 

Sakuno, sitting beside Ryoma in class, looked at the sleeping prince.

"_Ryoma-kun is so lucky!" _Sakuno thought. _"English is not a problem to him at all. I can hardly hope to pass my English even if I pay attention in class! Mou!"_

Sakuno stole another glance at Ryoma who was already in dreamland. His closed eyes, his long lashes, his slightly parted lips and his handsome features all attracted Sakuno.

"_Mou Sakuno! Concentrate! Concentrate!" _Sakuno mentally slapped herself and shifted her gaze away from Ryoma.

Throughout the lesson, Sakuno tried in vain to understand what the teacher was teaching. She scratched her head and looked at her notes. Suddenly, an image entered into her mind. It was that of a woman in a kimono holding a dagger.

"Wh…what?" Sakuno exclaimed, but not loud enough for the teacher to hear. She looked around to find anything which might have caused the image. Finding nothing, she held her imagination responsible for the image.

Ryoma was not exactly having a nice dream either. He dreamt of someone wearing a kimono visiting a grave and that of a big fire. In the dream, he was feeling sad and angry. Ryoma woke up just in time for the end of the lesson.

"_What's that all about?" _Ryoma tried to make sense of the dream. _"Was I dreaming of __Oyaji? It must be. Who else decked out in Samurai wear could make me sad and angry? __Baka Oyaji, disturbing me even in my dreams…"_

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts when Horio slapped his back and said in a loud voice:

"Oi Echizen! You ready for the game against Rikkai Dai? With my five years experience in tennis, you should be…"

Horio was cut off by Katsuo. "Ryoma-kun, go get ready now. The senpai-tachi must be waiting for you at the courts."

Ryoma nodded at the ex vice-captain of the Seigaku middle school tennis team. Katsuo had improved tremendously over the years and his kind-heartedness earned him the respect of many members of the tennis team as well as the place of vice-captain. He was even dubbed "the second Oishi". Ryoma trusted him a lot and often left matters of the team in his care.

"A..ano… Ryoma-kun…" Ryoma heard a soft voice beside him.

"Ryoma-kun… Ganbatte kudasai!" Sakuno said blushing.

Ryoma merely nodded and went off with Katsuo, Kachiro and the pouting Horio. Sakuno was left standing there, disappointed.

"GANBATTE RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomoka yelled at the leaving Ryoma.

"_Sakuno's friend is as noisy as usual." _Ryoma thought.

Tomoka put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Cheer up Sakuno! Ryoma-sama will notice you some day!"

"Thank you, Tomo-chan…"

* * *

The Rikkai regulars had reached Seigaku. Tezuka and Oishi were already at the gate awaiting. 

"Thank you for coming all the way here." Tezuka addressed the Rikkai regulars and bowed. Oishi followed suit.

The Rikkai regulars bowed back. "No problem Tezuka-san." Yukimura replied while keeping a smile on his face.

"I shall lead you to your changing rooms. Please, follow me." Oishi said politely while showing the way.

The Rikkai regulars were led to their changing rooms. On the way, the well-built young men attracted the gaze of many female students. Many commented on how handsome and muscular they were. Another reason was because they were led by Tezuka and Oishi, two of the more well-known and popular boys in Seigaku. Some Rikkai regulars were blushing at the attention received from girls of other schools, especially Jackal. Others, used to the attention by fangirls, were indifferent. Yukimura still kept that gentle smile on his face, Sanada had the same poker face as Tezuka and Yagyuu kept his expressions behind his glasses. The only different one was Yanagi. He had taken out his notebook and was recording everything he had seen.

"The girls in Seigaku seem to fancy the Rikkai regulars too…" Yanagi muttered.

"Hmmm… Jackal _adores _attention from girls…Probabilty is 90 percent…Tezuka is popular in Seigaku… wonder if he'll be so in Rikkai… Probability 99.9 percent…"

* * *

The Seigaku and Rikkai regulars met at the tennis courts, everyone that is, except Yanagi and Inui. They had met earlier and huddled at the end of the tennis courts. 

Only parts of their conversation could be heard. According to some Seigaku members, they had heard Inui saying to Yanagi "new drink", "Penal-Aozu-tea" and Yanagi saying to Inui "followed your recipe Sadaharu, with _good _results", "Aozu Rikkai remix". Some even reported hearing of an "Inui-Yanagi Super Energy Tea".

* * *

The match attracted many students. Many were fangirls hoping to catch a glimpse of their idols in action, some were female students attracted to the Rikkai regulars, and others came to witness the two strongest high school tennis teams in Japan battle it out. 

The two teams lined up at the net of a tennis court. Akaya saw Ryoma and smirked.

"I see you have grown Echizen, however you are _still _shorter than me. Has your tennis improved? If not, you will not be able to beat me!"

Ryoma smirked back at Akaya. "Mada mada da ne Kirihara. You shall see."

The captains of both teams shook hands.

"Please go easy on us." Tezuka said to Yukimura.

"It's you guys who should go easy on us! You beat us in the finals at the Nationals last year. Now Echizen's back on the team. Shouldn't you all be the one giving way to us?" Yukimura replied with a smile.

The match was scheduled to start. The first doubles pair was the Seigaku golden pair, Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro against Rikkai's Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara. The second doubles was Momoshiro-Kaidoh against Yagyuu-Niou. Singles number 1 set the captains of both teams, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Yukimura Seiichi up in a will-be exciting match. Singles number 2 was Rikkai's vice-captain Sanada Genichiro against Seigaku's tensai Fuji Syusuke. Singles number 3 saw Echizen Ryoma going up against Kirihara Akaya, just as Akaya had wished.

Just as the first match was about to begin, a loud cheer was heard outside the tennis courts.

"GANBATTE RYOMA-SAMA! BEAT THE HELL OUT OF RIKKAI DAI!"

"To…Tomo-chan! Not so loud! The Rikkai players can hear you!" Sakuno was embarrassed by Tomoka's outburst.

Everyone on the tennis court turned towards where the shout came from. Tomoka was still cheering and waving her arms while Sakuno was trying to calm her down.

Having heard the shout, Akaya thought: _"What? Beat the hell of Rikkai Dai? It's Rikkai who's going to win! Who's that…"_

Akaya turned angrily to where the cheering fangirl was and was cut off from his thoughts. There he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was sweet and had two long pigtails which he thought were the cutest. He could hardly shift his gaze away from her. He was totally mesmerized by her that he did not notice two figures lurking behind him.

"Are you looking at the loud girl with two ponytails?" It was Yanagi with his notebook out.

"No." Akaya said absentmindedly, his gaze still fixed on Sakuno. "The cute one beside her…"

"That girl is the granddaughter of Ryuuzaki Sumire, Seigaku's middle tennis team coach." Inui spoke, also with his notebook open. Yanagi was writing into his notebook. _"Akaya seems interested in cute girls, especially the granddaughter of the Seigaku middle school tennis team…"_

"And what's her name, Sadaharu?" Yanagi asked Inui.

"Sakuno, Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Inui answered while noting down the exact same thing as Yanagi, only adding something else. _"Kirihara Akaya could be tricked by using Sakuno-chan…" _Inui grinned evilly.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno…" Yanagi muttered and completed writing his sentence.

"Sakuno ka… What a beautiful name." Akaya was still mesmerized by Sakuno.

"According to my data, she is currently the most popular girl in Seigaku High now. On the average, 2.5 boys confess their love to her everyday, 21.1 boys go out of their way to see her, 9.7 boys stuff love letters into her shoe locker and she currently holds the record in Seigaku for the most number of White Day's presents received at a staggering 324." Inui read from his notebook.

"Emm… Interesting data…" Yanagi was furiously recording the data into his notebook.

"Well, she should be… She is absolutely stunning…" Akaya said just as absentmindedly as before.

Outside the courts, Sakuno was chiding Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan, look, you have incurred the wrath of a Rikkai player already! He has been staring at us ever since your outburst!" Sakuno said worriedly. She was rather afraid of the devilish-looking boy with curly dark hair. What she did not know was that he was not staring at them, just _her_.

Ryoma watched the interesting scene going on between Akaya and the two data men.

"_So that guy's interested in Sakuno?" _Ryoma thought.

"_No way Kirihara, she's MINE. She would not like you Kirihara, she has only eyes for me. You will never get her, just like you will never win me in tennis!" _Ryoma smirked.

* * *

1. buchou - captain 

2. bento – Japanese lunch box

3. senpai - senior

4. oyaji – father (informal)

5. baka – stupid

6. ganbatte kudasai – go for it/ do your best

7. tensai – genius

Notes: Please read and review!


	12. Dreams

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for my bad English! Told you guys it wouldn't change for the next ten years! I'm hoping I can get this done as there seems to be a problem with my laptop especially with MS Word and I am getting VERY irritated.

Please enjoy chapter 12 and continue to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dreams**

The friendly match between the first and second placed tennis teams in Japan began. Both teams were closely matched. In the end, Seigaku prevailed over Rikkai Dai, 3 to 2. The doubles pair of Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara had lost to the golden pair of Seigaku. "It was expected," Jackal said to Oishi. "But I was hoping we could pull off an upset. Bunta, we have to practice harder when we return!" The humble Oishi replied to Jackal: "We were only lucky to be able to win you guys this time!"

The Kaidoh-Momoshiro pair could not outlast Yagyuu-Niou. Niou had again used his tricks on the court and it angered Kaidoh. Momoshiro could only drag Kaidoh away while apologising, leaving behind a smirking Niou and an expressionless Yagyuu.

Sanada had given Fuji a taste of defeat. "You were not serious Fuji." Sanada said to him.

"No, it's because you were the better player." Fuji smiled at Sanada. "You really pushed me."

Tezuka had won a close battle against Yukimura.

"You've improved Tezuka." Yukimura said with a smile.

"Same to you." Tezuka replied.

"You're really a man of few words Tezuka, and straight to the point!" Yukimura smiled at Tezuka. Tezuka _might _have been _a little _annoyed but he did not show it.

The match between the two data men ended with Inui gaining the upper hand.

"Nice game, Renji. There was only a 50 precent chance that I could win this match." Inui said to his friend.

"Next time it won't be so Sadaharu. I've got new data on you." Yanagi replied.

"Anyway, you have some time later Renji? There's this new recipe I would like to try…"

"I knew you would say that. By the way, I've come up with this new…"

Ryoma had emerged victorious against Akaya, 6-4.

"Ne Kirihara, what's wrong with you today? Your heart was not in it." Ryoma asked Akaya. He felt strange Akaya's eyes did not even turn red even when the match dragged on.

"I'm sorry Echizen. Something must be very wrong with me. I was, somehow, distracted…" Akaya shook his head.

"Mada mada da ne. I won't play with you until you are worthy to play with Kirihara." With that, Ryoma walked away.

Akaya was left on the court, dejected. Sanada came into the court after Ryoma had left.

"I'm sorry fuku-buchou. I…"

Akaya was cut off by Sanada. "That was poor playing Akaya. That wasn't a game which could not be won." Sanada reprimanded Akaya. Sanada was very angry with Akaya. He wanted to play Ryoma again to avenge his loss in the Nationals two years ago. He was infuriated because he felt Akaya had been given the chance to play against Ryoma but did not cherish it.

"I'm disappointed with you Akaya." With that, Sanada slapped Akaya.

That slap garnered many squeals and gasps from female students witnessing the match. Sanada was going to give Akaya another slap when he was stopped by Yanagi. Yanagi felt interesting data could be got out of Akaya. Sanada glared at Yanagi, looked around him and said to a low voice to Akaya: "I'll deal with you when we get back to Kanagawa."

Akaya hung his head low and followed Sanada out of the tennis court. Before leaving, he stole a glance at the girl who was responsible for diverting his concentration away from the match. He swore she practically shone in the midst of the other girls around her. She was looking at another direction, he noticed, at Echizen Ryoma. Akaya's eyes then followed her moving figure to Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said while blushing. "Con…congratulations on your win!"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno. _"The girl's blushing again! But she's rather cute. " _he thought.

"It was nothing." Ryoma said indifferently.

Akaya watched Sakuno blush in front of Ryoma and felt jealousy seeping into him. He clenched his fists and glared at the indifferent Ryoma. Yanagi had been paying attention to Akaya after he had been distracted before the match. He was noting down everything he noticed about Akaya into his notebook and making a mental note to call Inui later that night.

"Hey you guys, we're going!" Bunta screamed.

Yanagi could not bear to leave as he was collecting some _very _interesting data. However knowing Sanada would do something to them if they did not leave right now he decided to pull Akaya away.

"We have to go Akaya." Yanagi reluctantly dragged Akaya away whose eyes were still fixed at one spot and fists still tightly clenched.

* * *

The players from the two schools stopped outside the gates of Seigaku.

"Thank you Yukimura," Tezuka had his hand outstretched. "For coming all the way here. It was a good match."

"Same to you Tezuka." Yukimura answered. "However it will be Rikkai who will emerge victorious the next time!"

The teams said their goodbyes and parted, except Akaya who was glaring at Ryoma.

* * *

Sanada was glaring at Akaya all the way to the train station. Akaya felt uneasy with his fuku-buchou glaring at him like that. He stopped and said in a loud voice:

"I'm sorry fuku-buchou! I know I did not do my best today! You can hit me!"

Sanada walked over to Akaya. "I'm glad you know!" he said with his hand raised.

Akaya waited for the impact with his eyes closed. He waited, waited, and waited. It did not come. He opened his eyes to see Yukimura keeping Sanada's raised hand down.

"Genichiro, that's enough. I will personally have a talk with Akaya." Sanada backed off after Yukimura had said this, although he was still in a very bad mood.

"Akaya." Yukimura spoke to Akaya. "Come over to my house when we reach Kanagawa."

It was more like an order and Akaya agreed, somewhat surprised by his buchou's actions as he had never interfered when Sanada was disciplining the team. However he thought he was in bigger trouble as Yukimura though he looked kind, was one who could not tolerate failure.

Akaya slept on the train back to Kanagawa. He was surprised he could even fall asleep, as he was depressed due to his loss to Echizen and his impending doom when the train reached Kanagawa. In his dreams, the girl in two long braids appeared before him and he, according to Yanagi, was smiling sweetly throughout the journey.

* * *

The Rikkai regulars got off at the Kanagawa train station.

"All right. It has been a long day for all of you." Yukimura addressed the regulars. "You are dismissed now. There will be practice as usual tomorrow morning."

"And Akaya," Yukimura eyed Akaya. "You will be coming with me."

"Seiichi, I'll go with you." Sanada cut in.

"No Genichiro. I can handle this. Go back and have a rest. You have to arrive early tomorrow." Sanada backed down somewhat reluctantly, his stare still not leaving Akaya.

"I'll go with you Yukimura." Yanagi looked at Yukimura with a I-have-some-idea-what's-going-on look in his eyes.

"Ok." Yukimura agreed. "All of you go home and get some rest and do not be late for morning practice."

"Yes buchou!" The Rikkai regulars answered in unison and went off in their respective directions home.

Yukimura turned to face Akaya and Yanagi. "Shall we go to my house now? Miyu is on a school trip and will not be back until tomorrow."

Yukimura led the way to his house. Yanagi knew the way well after countless meetings held there with Yukimura and Sanada and walked beside him. He had taken his phone out and was speaking very intently into it while scribbling in his notebook. Akaya trailed behind them, obviously worried of what was going to happen next. He had something else on his mind besides worry. His mind was full of Sakuno and also of Ryoma.

_"What's their relationship?" _he thought.

* * *

Notes:

1. fuku-buchou – vice-captain

2. buchou - captain

I hate this laptop. Please R & R.


	13. Questions And Answers

Author's notes: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

I may not be able to update anymore until early next year when I return home to my computer cause my laptop is really causing me problems. And it is only MS Word with the problem! Argh! I wanted to do a Christmas fic and a Ryoma birthday fic but it seems impossible... I may put up a belated one though... I may be busy next year too, finding a job until I get to university. So please be patient!

I did not really check this chapter for mistakes and everything due to the problem. Sorry for any disrepancies!

Thank you and please continue to review! Merry Christmas! Happy 2006!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Questions And Answers**

Yukimura opened the door to his house and invited Akaya and Yanagi in. Once inside, he got them to have a seat in the living room while he went to brew some tea. He came back with a tray and three cups on it. He set it down on the table in front of the guests.

Akaya was silent the whole time. He had his muscular arms resting on his thighs and his eyes found the floor of Yukimura's living room very interesting. Yanagi was speaking on his mobile phone all the time and had only stopped when Yukimura came back with the tea.

"Akaya, Renji, have some tea." Yukimura offered, his tone of voice assertive.

Yanagi and Akaya both picked up their cups. Yanagi drank from his cup while Akaya only sipped his tea.

After they had put down their cups, Yukimura fixed his gaze on Akaya.

"Akaya, what was today's match all about? That was definitely not like you. What made you lose your concentration?" Yukimura questioned Akaya.

Akaya mumbled something, but it was inaudible to the two men in the living room.

"Akaya." Yukimura raised his voice a little. "We can't hear you."

Akaya sighed. He was about to open his mouth again Yanagi cut him off.

"It's about the girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno right?"

Akaya's face brightened at the mention of her name. However, when he saw two pairs of eyes studying him curiously, he quickly went back to his normal self.

"Yes……" Akaya said in a low voice, very much unlike him.

"What's with her?" Yukimura asked.

"According to my data," Yanagi started. "Akaya is…" He was cut off by a glare from Yukimura.

"What's with her, _Akaya_?" Yukimura asked again.

"Buchou…" Akaya started hesitantly. "I…I have fallen in love with her!"

"Really? When did you get to know her?" Yukimura was surprised someone on the team had a crush on a girl and he did not even know. Worse, he did not even know Akaya _knew _the girl!

"Buchou, I just saw her today… I don't believe it myself, but it is love at first sight!" Akaya replied.

Yukimura seemed surprised at his answer. He was not expecting it. Just then, Yanagi spoke.

"The girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, is currently the most popular girl in Seigaku. She has many suitors. On the average, 2.5 boys confess their love to her everyday, 21.1 boys go out of their way…"

"Well she has to be! She is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" Akaya said excitedly.

"So is that the reason for you to be distracted? A beautiful girl?" Yukimura was not going to forgive Akaya if he lost the match because he was ogling at girls. He was going to have to give Akaya some "special training" or just scrap him from his place as a Rikkai regular if that was the case.

"She's not just a beautiful girl!" Akaya said indignantly. "She's absolutely the prettiest of the prettiest!"

"Kirihara Akaya." Yukimura said in a dangerous tone.

"But that's not all. She had something which attracted me…something I just cannot make out…" Akaya scratched his head uncertainly. "I have never felt like this in front of other girls before. It felt as if…this was all predestined. I must have loved her in my previous lifetime! Argh! What am I saying!" Akaya scratched his head violently, ruffling his curly hair.

Yukimura knew Akaya was not lying. He was too proud to lie. Furthermore, the Akaya he knew was a self-centred brat who did not even give way to girls. _"If this girl is able to make the devilish Akaya disappear," _he thought. _"She definitely has the power to distract him from a match which even Akaya himself deemed as important."_

"I have asked Sadaharu about Sakuno-san, let's just call her that." Yanagi broke the silence.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno is the granddaughter of Ryuuzaki Sumire, the coach of the Seigaku Middle School tennis team. I believe we have all saw Ryuuzaki-sensei before." Yanagi looked at the two boys for confirmation. Both boys nodded.

"We should have seen her before. She was at the Nationals and the Kanto finals, cheering Seigaku on."

"Really?" Akaya tried to recall. Then he suddenly remembered a day three years ago when he had overslept on the bus and had slept all the way to Seigaku. He had created chaos at a Seigaku tennis practice but luckily he had escaped. He had met a certain pigtailed girl on that day.

_"So that's her." _Akaya thought. _"Why didn't I get to know her earlier? She might have been mine by now!" _Akaya mentally scolded himself. _"But why didn't I feel like this that time? We were not fated to love each other yet?" _Akaya pondered to no avail.

Yanagi was recording Akaya's every single move. He felt it was the right time to give this piece of information.

"I have to tell you this Akaya. Sakuno-san has no boyfriend yet. However, there is someone whom she had a crush on for three years."

"WHAT!" Akaya stood up, his face burning with anger.

"I thought you had noticed it Akaya." Yanagi continued.

"WHO!" Akaya erupted.

"Echizen Ryoma." Yanagi answered him.

Akaya stood there, shocked. He was not wrong then, what he saw after his match.

Yukimura, sensing Akaya could lose himself then and there, interjected.

"Akaya." Yukimura stood up and faced him. "It's ok for you to go after her. But do not do anything wrong." Yukimura spoke as if teaching a younger brother.

"Also, do not let it affect your tennis and studies. But I have to warn you Akaya, she's in Tokyo and you are in Kanagawa. Even if you got together, it would be difficult to sustain. I will only allow it if you could manage both your studies and tennis together, and show improvement without hurting anyone."

"Buchou… Ok, I'll try." Akaya replied.

"However Akaya." Yukimura continued. "You will have to face punishment for losing in the match. From tomorrow onwards, you shall be with Sanada who will give you his own style of training."

"Bu…bu…buchou!" Akaya tried to protest but decided against it. He had to accept the punishment for his failure.

"It's late now and you should be going back Akaya. Renji, I have to discuss something with you." Yukimura added.

Akaya left Yukimura's house. On the way, he thought about many things. He finally came to a decision.

"Sakuno-chan! I would do everything and anything just to make you mine!" Akaya shouted to the sky, painted red by the setting sun.

* * *

Notes:

1. buchou

Hope to update asap! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Please continue to read and review!


	14. Be With You

Author's notes: Finally I got this up! Sorry it took so long. I got preocuupied with other matters. Hehe... 

I will be posting the other chaps soon so please look out and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Be With You**

Morning practice at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku was very much the same. Akaya however, had to attend a "special training" with his fuku-buchou, Sanada Genichiro. Sanada did not let Akaya off lightly and Akaya was thoroughly exhausted after that. He was so exhausted he promptly slept through three classes after that. He was punished by the teachers for sleeping in class by sending him outside to carry buckets of water. It was a disgrace for someone as well-known in Rikkai Dai as Kirihara Akaya to be punished like that. However, no one dared to say anything or even try to snuff out a giggle as they were afraid of what Akaya would do to them. Akaya could not care less. He was so tired he slept standing up with his hand carrying the buckets of water. It was no problem for him as countless training sessions since primary school had made his arms immune to carrying just two buckets of water. There was still tennis practice after school so he might as well get some rest now as Sanada would continue his torture then. Another reason he wanted to sleep was because he could see his beautiful Sakuno in his dreams.

* * *

Akaya went to the club room after his lessons had ended. He hoped to find Yanagi-senpai there as he wanted some information from him.

Akaya opened the door to the club room and to his delight, saw Yanagi there.

"Yanagi-senpai!" Akaya quickly ran over to Yanagi.

"Akaya, there's a 95 chance you are going to ask me for information on Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Yanagi said.

"Yes Yanagi-senpai! You can practically read my mind! Can I have it please?" Akaya asked excitedly.

"Akaya, nothing comes for free in this world." A small grin had spread across Yanagi's face.

"All right, whatever you want Yanagi-senpai! Lunch, drinks or homework whatever! Just let me have your information on her please?" Akaya was quick to agree.

"I don't need lunch or drinks Akaya. That will be Bunta. And I don't need your homework too. Mine is _much _better than yours." Yanagi replied. "What I want from you Akaya, is to report to me whatever you do with the girl or Seigaku. Pretty easy isn't it? Deal?"

Akaya thought about it for a moment. _"I can just tell Yanagi-senpai anything and he won't know isn't it? Anyway Yanagi-senpai knows everything." _He thought.

"Deal!" Akaya agreed. "Yanagi-senpai! Tell me now!" Akaya said impatiently.

* * *

_"Yanagi-senpai really knows everything!" _Akaya thought. In his hands he held a bunch of papers bound together. It was the information he wanted on Sakuno. Yanagi had only given it to him after practice, telling him he had to concentrate during practice or face Sanada's wrath once again. In reality, Yanagi was afraid his precious "informant" would be tortured to death under the Emperor. Akaya was unusually concentrated during practice and was very productive. Sanada was glad but he did not show it. Yukimura merely smiled, thinking that Akaya had thought things over after the talk with him. Nobody knew, except Yanagi and Akaya himself, that he was so serious during practice was because he hoped practice would end earlier and he could finally get his hands on the information he desired.

Akaya ran all the way back home with his precious data in his hands. Although he was dying to read it, he did not want to risk doing that on the road as it may be ruined by some accident. He decided to read it only at home in the privacy in his room where he would be hopefully not be disturbed by anybody, which he means is his sister, and it would be safe from any accidents and the elements. The data book is more important than his life now.

Akaya rushed through the main door of his house.

"Tadaima!" He shouted and ran straight up to his room.

"Okaeri nasai!" Akaya's mum replied. "Akaya, dinner will be served shortly. Go have a bath first."

Although Akaya was dying from curiosity, he decided to have his hands on the book after dinner. He would also have more privacy as his parents would think he was doing his homework.

Immediately after dinner, Akaya bolted to his room. He was relieved his sister was not home. _"Who knows how much more miserable she will cause my life to be when she discovers this." _He thought.

Akaya flipped open the first page of the much-awaited "Information on Ryuuzaki Sakuno". On the first page was a picture of Sakuno and her personal information.

_"How pretty…" _Akaya was practically drooling over her picture.

"She's in Class 1-3 of Seishun Gakuen High School Division, height 154cm, weight 40kg. Hmmm… small but cute! Birthday, 14th January. She's a Capricorn! Yanagi-senpai even added the in-depth analysis of a Capricorn girl?" Akaya was going through Sakuno's information.

"What! It even has her address! Cool!" Akaya exclaimed. He was too engrossed to notice that such information could only be found out by a _stalker _or a _criminal_.

"Wow! Yanagi-senpai even added her school timetable and tennis practices!" Akaya was surprised by the array of information.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno is a shy and timid girl. She is clumsy and falls down often. Her tennis skills need much improvement." Akaya read out. "Well, she hasn't changed a bit since I met her 3 years ago."

Akaya read on. "She is the granddaughter of the coach of the Seigaku Middle School tennis team, Ryuuzaki Sumire. She is currently the most popular girl in Seigaku, attracting attention from boys wherever she goes. She is always asked on dates by boys. However, she rejected them all. The most probable reason is her crush on Echizen Ryoma ever since entering Seigaku… What!" Akaya fumed after reading the "Echizen Ryoma" part.

Akaya continued. "It seems that Echizen Ryoma does not hate her too. He gives her tennis lessons every Sunday by request from Ryuuzaki-sensei. Probability of them becoming a couple…" Akaya's eyes widened.

"97.5!" Akaya could not believe what he saw and read the sentence over and over again. He was so angry he wanted to tear the page out but he refrained as it contained precious information on his dream girl.

"Echizen Ryoma, I'm not going to let you take my Sakuno away!" Akaya's eyes turned red. He decided he was not going to allow anyone to snatch his girl away.

* * *

Akaya had back and left foot against the wall.

_"It must be the power of love!" _Akaya thought. _"I actually was able to wake up and not sit all the way to Osaka!"_

Akaya was outside the school gates of Seigaku. There was no practice that day and he had been let off early at school. He had travelled all the way from Kanagawa to Tokyo. Akaya, for the first time, was able to get off at the right stop while he was travelling _alone_. He had woken up when the doors were closing and with his fast reflexes, grabbed his stuff and rushed out just in time. Akaya, from the information given to him, knew that Sakuno also ended early today and thought it would be a good time to see her as well as get to know her ( not exactly get to know her since he_ already _knew most things from information given by Yanagi, more accurately it is to get_ her_ to know _him_).

Akaya standing outside the gates drew the attention of many female students. Many were complimenting him on his looks within themselves and wishing they were the ones he was waiting for while others were wondering who the lucky girl is who had him as a boyfriend. Some girls tried to chat him up but he rejected them all. Akaya was waiting only for that certain pigtailed girl.

* * *

Sakuno looked at her watch. _"Oh no, it's so late already! I have to get all the groceries and prepare dinner before Obaa-chan returns home!" _

Sakuno walked as briskly and carefully was she could to the school gates. Her lessons had ended some time ago. However she was delayed as she had to reject another few invitations to dates. She had a hard time rejecting some persistent ones but Tomoka was there to help her. Tomoka had to stay back to meet some teachers and so was not able to go with her to the shops.

Sakuno approached the school gates. As she turned left she heard someone saying something and a pair of hands had reached out to pull her braids.

"Ah!" Sakuno exclaimed in shock and spun around. She saw a grinning Akaya.

"Hey!" Akaya greeted Sakuno cheerfully.

Sakuno's eyes widened in fear. _"Why is this person acting as if he knows me? I don't know him! Is he a molester, a kidnapper?" _

"Hi! Nice to see you again! I was waiting for you!" Akaya greeted cheerfully again.

Sakuno studied Akaya again. Then she recognised him. _"He's the Rikkai player who played Ryoma-kun! Why is he waiting for me here? Can…can it be? He…he is here to take revenge on me and Tomoka!" _Sakuno held a fearful expression on her face.

"A…ano…" Sakuno started. "Why…why are you here?" Sakuno stammered.

Akaya looked at Sakuno. He noticed she seemed very afraid of him.

"Oh no! I'm not a bad person!" Akaya said quickly. "I'm not going to do anything to you, honest!"

"E…eh?" Sakuno was still apprehensive.

"A…anyway, can we speak somewhere else. Everyone seems to be staring at us!" Akaya blushed slightly. Students of Seigaku exiting from the school gates had their attention to the couple, Akaya being a student from another school and the most popular girl in school speaking to a boy were major contributors.

Sakuno looked around her and blushed. _"He does not seem like a bad person. He was blushing."_ Sakuno thought.

"All right, I'm going left." Sakuno pointed. Her naivety had helped her this time in a strange way.

"Let's go then!" Akaya grabbed Sakuno hand and ran in the direction she pointed to.

"E…eh?" was all Sakuno could mutter as she was being pulled along by the raven-haired boy whose smile shone under the sun. Sakuno's cheeks, meanwhile, was burning red like the sun.


	15. Him And Her

Author's notes: I did some changes here and there. Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Him And Her**

"Wa…wait…" Sakuno panted. Akaya was a Rikkai regular and therefore could run very fast. It took Sakuno every single bit of her strength just trying to keep up. They had not gone very far off from Seigaku when Sakuno's stamina gave up on her.

Akaya turned and looked at the girl with russet hair. She was breathing heavily and beads of sweat had formed across her forehead. "Are you ok?" he asked concernedly.

"I…I…I'm ok…" Sakuno panted. Sakuno looked up at Akaya.

Akaya swore it was the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He felt he could get lost in those chocolate orbs. He could not help but stare into them. There was something in them which enticed him and drew his eyes to them.

"A…ano…" Sakuno blushed when she realised Akaya was staring at her eyes and turned her head away.

"Ah! Gomen!" Akaya apologised.

An…anyway, my name is Kirihara Akaya! I am a second-year student at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku!" Akaya introduced himself.

"I am Ryuuzaki Sakuno, a first-year student at Seishun Gakuen." Sakuno introduced herself in return.

"A…ano, may…may I know why you were waiting for me?" Sakuno stammered.

"Oh that… Hehe……" Akaya looked away and laughed uneasily.

"Well…" Akaya blushed and scratched his head, ruffling his messy hair. "That's because…er…I…er…you…" Akaya struggled to find the right words to say.

"Hai?" Sakuno looked up innocently at Akaya.

Akaya saw her eyes and felt guilty. "It's…it's because… I saw you at the practice match…" Akaya began slowly. "And well, I felt something…er…you left a deep impression on me… He he…" Akaya blushed again.

"You saw me? Ah! Gomen nasai!" Sakuno began apologising profusely. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I know Tomo-chan shouldn't do that! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Sakuno was bowing frantically.

"It's not because of that! You don't have to apologise that much! Really! I don't mind it at all!" Akaya was trying to calm Sakuno down.

"Hontou?" Sakuno looked up at Akaya.

"Yes! Really, I don't mind it at all!" Akaya reassured her.

"That's a relief!" Sakuno heaved a sigh of relief.

Akaya looked at the girl in amusement. _"She's really a naïve and shy girl who shows all her emotions so clearly!" _he thought.

"I just want to be friends with you." Akaya put his hand out in front of Sakuno. "I'm Kirihara Akaya."

"I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you, Kirihara-san." Sakuno shook his hand.

"Call me Akaya will do. I don't like it when people call me Kirihara. It sounds like they are my enemies." Akaya said to Sakuno.

"Enemies?" Sakuno asked.

"No, tennis opponents I mean!" Akaya quickly corrected himself. "Can I call you Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai, Kirihara…" Sakuno stopped when she saw Akaya staring at her expectantly. "I…I mean Akaya-san!"

"That's right!" Akaya had a huge smile on his face which made Sakuno feel very much at ease.

"Where were you planning to go?" Akaya asked Sakuno.

"Huh? Oh yes!" Sakuno looked at her watch. "I have to get the groceries for dinner!"

"Let's go then! Where are we supposed to go?"

"We should turn right now!" Sakuno answered. "Or is it left? Eh? Eh?" Sakuno scanned the area around her.

Akaya looked at the girl. _"She really gets lost all the time!" _Akaya laughed silently.

* * *

It took them an hour to find the shops. Sakuno was apologising all the way for getting them lost and creating trouble for Akaya. Akaya was reassuring her telling her he did not mind it at all.

Sakuno got her groceries and Akaya offered to carry it for her.

"But, Akaya-san…" Sakuno protested.

"There's no way I would let a girl carry all the heavy stuff. That is my principle." Akaya said coolly and took the groceries from Sakuno. In reality, there is no such principle. Akaya was a self-centred boy who only cared about himself. He did nothing gentlemanly unlike Yagyuu and was constantly reprimanded by Jackal for not giving way to girls. He did not care a bit though. However Akaya was gentlemanly only to Sakuno and no one else.

"A…arigato…" Sakuno blushed.

Akaya looked at Sakuno. How he loved it when she blushed! Her apple-red cheeks accentuated her beautiful features even more. He did not want to embarrass her, but he thought she looked really cute in her Seigaku uniform.

"I know!" Sakuno brightened up. "I'll buy you a drink to thank you!"

"No need Sakuno-chan, I…"

"It's ok Akaya-san!" Sakuno said and ran to the nearest vending machine.

Sakuno came back with two Pontas in her hand. She offered one to Akaya.

"Arigato!" Akaya accepted the Ponta.

* * *

Ryoma was walking down the street, drinking a Ponta. He had gone to get his racket strings fixed. He was sipping his Grape Ponta when he noticed Sakuno.

_"Sakuno? And the person beside her, Kirihara?" _Ryoma thought.

_"Why is Kirihara here? What are they doing drinking Ponta together? How did Sakuno get to know Kirihara?" _Ryoma felt a surge of jealously within him.

* * *

"Ah! It's getting late! I have to get dinner ready before Obaa-chan returns!" Sakuno looked at her watch.

"Let's go then." Akaya took the groceries and stood up. "Your house should be at…"

"You know where my house is?" Sakuno asked innocently.

"Eh? Oh no! He he… I don't know where it is! I…I was just about to ask you! Hehe…" Akaya said quickly before he blurted out the fact that he actually _knew _where she lived.

"It's this way!" Sakuno lead the way and Akaya followed. Both of them did not notice a pair of golden cat-like eyes following them all the way.

* * *

Sakuno and Akaya soon reached Sakuno's house.

"Arigato Akaya-san!" Sakuno said as she took the groceries from Akaya.

"No problem!" Akaya said to Sakuno.

"Can I… can I come and see you again?" Akaya blushed as he looked away.

"Of course, Akaya-san!" Sakuno smiled a smile which melted Akaya's heart.

"Here's… here's my number…" Akaya fumbled out a piece of paper from his bag and hastily wrote some numbers on it. "You…you can call me anytime!"

Sakuno took the piece of paper. "Hai, Akaya-san!"

"Then, can… can I have yours in return?" Akaya tried not to show it on his face, but he was all jittery in front of the girl he liked. He handed his phone to Sakuno.

"Hai!" Sakuno entered her number into Akaya's phone. Akaya took it back and called her number to make sure.

Sakuno's phone rang. Akaya smirked and ended the call.

"May I call you anytime?" Akaya asked.

"Eh? Yes of course!" Sakuno answered.

"It's getting rather late. You have to go back to Kanagawa don't you?" Sakuno said meekly.

"Ah yes! So I can still get to see you?" Akaya asked.

"Hai!" Sakuno answered.

"Then I better get going. You have to go in and prepare dinner too right? Goodbye!" Akaya said to Sakuno.

"Hai! Sayonara, Akaya-san!" Sakuno bowed and entered her house. With another bow, she closed the door.

_"She's just the most beautiful thing!" _Akaya thought. He searched his mobile phone for her name.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Akaya said aloud and started pressing some buttons.

"There you go!" Akaya smirked in satisfaction. Sakuno's name in his phone was changed to Sakuno-chan, under the category 'Kanojo'.

Akaya was staring happily at his phone while walking to the station he did not notice the things that happened around him.

"Ne, Kirihara."

* * *

Notes:

Kanojo - girlfriend


	16. The Challenge

Author's notes: Here's where I left off before going on a long break with this story! Hehe...

Enjoy this chapter and please review! New chapters will be coming along so please check this fic out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Challenge**

"Ne, Kirihara."

Akaya turned around to see who it was.

"Echizen…Ryoma…" Akaya said slowly.

"What are you doing here in Tokyo? Shouldn't you be in Kanagawa?" Ryoma eyed Akaya questioningly.

"What has it got to do with you Echizen?" Akaya answered rudely.

"Why? Have you guys given up on beating Seigaku already? Shouldn't you all practise more? You are really free to come all the way from Kanagawa to Tokyo!" Ryoma smirked.

"For your information Echizen, Rikkai has no plans to lose to Seigaku again. The fact that I am here proves that we do_ not_ have to practise that hard just to beat Seigaku." Akaya smirked back.

The two continued to have a smirking and glaring competition.

"Anyway Kirihara were you doing with Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma's eyes were boiling with anger.

"Well we went shopping and had a really good time!" Akaya smirked on seeing Ryoma's anger.

"Does she even know you?" Ryoma asked rudely.

"She does now." Akaya smiled.

"Oh yeah? But that's all Kirihara." Ryoma smirked. Akaya raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Ryuuzaki likes _me_, and it has been more than 3 years. There's no way she's going to like you." Ryoma said arrogantly.

"What! Echizen, I will make her like me, no, fall in love with me!" It was Akaya's turn to be boiling with anger.

"Is that possible Kirihara?" Ryoma smirked. "Once I reciprocate _Sakuno's _feelings, there's no way she will be looking at other boys. She_ wasn't _even looking at other boys in the first place."

Akaya really wanted to wipe that irritating smirk on Ryoma and throw him into the river or something. He was clenching his fists so tight that his short fingernails bit deeply into his palm.

Ryoma continued. "And for you information Kirihara, I _am _planning to do that."

Akaya was burning with jealously. However he controlled himself as he knew Ryoma would have gotten his way if he showed his anger openly.

"It would not go as you plan Echizen. Especially now Kirihara Akaya-sama is in it." Akaya smirked.

"Let's just see Kirihara. You will not beat me in tennis and Sakuno." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"I will win them both!" Akaya said confidently.

Ryoma just continued smirking and walked away. Akaya watched as he left and continued on his way. He was thinking about a lot of things. He hated to admit it but Ryoma was right. He had a huge mountain to scale and it is not going to be easy.

_"The higher the mountain, the more I want to conquer it! That is me, Kirihara Akaya!" _Akaya thought as he sprinted towards the train station.

* * *

Akaya was in high spirits these days. He was constantly smiling which was very unlike him. He even let a male student off from stepping on his foot. His cheerfulness got his team mates wondering.

"Why is Akaya so happy lately?" Jackal asked aloud.

"He always has that big silly grin on his face." Bunta commented while chewing on his gum.

"He'll probably get tricked and not get angry with me!" Niou smirked.

They looked at Akaya sparring happily with Yanagi. No one except Yanagi and perhaps Yukimura knew the exact reason why.

Akaya had plucked up his courage and called Sakuno a few days ago. He had chatted happily with her, although it was him doing most of the talking. Listening to her sweet voice made him melt. Before that he only dared to send messages to her and he did it often. Akaya swore he would make Sakuno speak to him more.

Sakuno was bothered. She tried to think but no answer came to her head.

* * *

_"Why? Why?" _Sakuno scratched her head.

Sakuno wondered why a person she had knew for only a few weeks kept calling and sending messages to her. She also wondered why Tomoka was acting strangely these days. Most of all she wondered why Ryoma was talking to her a lot more these days. No doubt she was happy about it but she felt really strange.

Ryoma watched in amusement as he saw Sakuno's face change many expressions. He was right in front of her but she did not seem to notice. Ryoma secretly smiled to himself.

"Ryuuzaki." Ryoma called. Sakuno jumped up in fright.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno quickly blushed when she realised it was Ryoma.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh? Ah! Er…nothing! Nothing in particular!" Sakuno stammered.

"Ishii-sensei wants to see the both of us. Let's go." Ryoma said to Sakuno.

"Eh? Hai!" Sakuno quickly packed her stuff.

"Let's go!" Sakuno looked up at Ryoma.

Ryoma quickly turned away. He was staring at Sakuno, admiring her while she was packing up. He did not want to embarrass himself.

Sakuno was carrying both her bag and her tennis racket with her hands. Her bag was very heavy with many books in it. It was heavy but Sakuno thought she could manage.

Ryoma stared at the bag in Sakuno's hands while they were walking out of the classroom. He felt they were very heavy as he spotted many books in them. Without a word he took the bag from Sakuno's hands.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was surprised by his sudden gesture.

"You don't want to drop your racket do you?" Ryoma said simply. Sakuno did not answer but silently allowed Ryoma to carry her bag. She was still wondering about what she was thinking of earlier.

* * *

Ryoma could believe his luck! He had just been made Sakuno's tutor in English! Their English teacher, Ishii-sensei, felt that Sakuno desperately needed help in his subject. Therefore he made Ryoma, who has the best English grades in the class to tutor and help her in English.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said, blushing. Ryoma turned to look at her. They were walking out of the teachers' office.

"Arigato. I hope I would not trouble you…" Sakuno said meekly.

"It doesn't matter." Ryoma replied and continued walking with Sakuno trailing behind him. He was smirking to himself.

_"Fat chance Kirihara! I'm getting what's **rightfully** mine!" _Ryoma snickered.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	17. A Choice

Author's notes: Yayy! An update!

Man, I have so much to do! After **I Sing A Song For You** has finished, I now have like 3 ongoing fics and none of them seem to be finishing anytime soon! Sighz...

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Choice**

Akaya had been very tired these days. He had been practising very hard. He was also making very frequent trips to Tokyo. He had a new found goal; that is to beat Echizen Ryoma, both in love as well as tennis. He was very irritated when he found out Ryoma was tutoring his Sakuno in English. He went over to Tokyo once and stumbled on Ryoma tutoring Sakuno in English.

"Akaya-san!" Sakuno greeted cheerfully.

"Sakuno-chan!" Akaya smiled brightly at Sakuno before glaring at Ryoma who was smirking away. "And what may you and Echizen be doing?"

"Tutoring her in English." Ryoma smirked.

"Yes! Ryoma-kun's really good!" Sakuno smiled.

"We are really busy here Kirihara." Ryoma stared at Akaya, giving him a buzz-off look.

"Oh really? I'm not very good at English either! Why don't you help me too?" Akaya smirked at Ryoma. Roma merely glared at him.

Akaya joined in. All the while, he and Ryoma were trying to irritate the hell out of each other. Akaya would interrupt when Ryoma was going to place all his attention on Sakuno and Ryoma would criticise Akaya's English whenever he tried to help when Sakuno had a problem. Sakuno, being naïve as she is, did not seem to notice the crossfire between the two tennis players.

"Ryoma-kun, arigato gozaimasu!" Sakuno bowed to Ryoma after the tutoring was over.

"Iie." Ryoma answered simply.

"Sakuno-chan, I'll walk you home!" Akaya gestured to Sakuno.

"Akaya-san, there is no need to! You have to get back to Kanagawa and everything…" Sakuno protested.

"Yes Kirihara. You are busy with practices aren't you? Why don't you go and I'll send Sakuno home." Ryoma smirked, inviting a glare from Akaya.

"No Sakuno-chan, it is very important to me to be able to send you home. I have to see you home. Only then will I have a peace of mind." Akaya smiled at Sakuno.

"Akaya-san…" Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma wasn't happy to see Sakuno blushing because of Akaya's words. He quickly said: "Let's go then. It's getting rather late."

Sakuno agreed. At that moment, the two boys reached for Sakuno's bag. They noticed it and glared at each other.

_"You let go Echizen!" _Akaya glared.

_"No you let go Kirihara!" _Ryoma glared back.

The two boys were glaring at each other fiercely. Sakuno did not notice and grabbed her school bag.

"A…ano, can we leave now?" Sakuno asked hesitantly on seeing Ryoma and Akaya nt moving a step but just staring at each other.

On Sakuno's words, the boys stood next to Sakuno, one on each of her sides. They proceeded to send her home.

* * *

On the way home, Akaya kept trying to make conversation with Sakuno. Sakuno was having a nice chat with him. This aroused the jealousy of Ryoma who would butt in. If both of them had their rackets, they would probably be hitting each other behind Sakuno.

Soon the trio reached Sakuno's place. Sakuno ran up to the door.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ryoma-kun, Akaya-san!" Sakuno smiled and bowed at them.

"Please be careful when the both of you return home!" With that, Sakuno opened the door and went in.

"Kirihara, let's have a match." Ryoma spoke up.

"Eh?"

"For Sakuno. Whoever wins will get her. The loser will have to stay away from her." Ryoma said.

"I am game for a match anytime Echizen!" Akaya smirked. "However Sakuno-chan is not a prize. Who she chooses will depend on _her_."

Ryoma glared at Akaya before smirking. "Looks like you have not much hope then Kirihara! Sakuno will choose me definitely."

"Oh yeah? Just you watch Echizen, Sakuno-chan will love me!" Akaya retorted.

"And how are you going to do that? I face Sakuno everyday, but you?" Ryoma continued smirking, much to the annoyance of Akaya.

"Just you see Echizen!" Akaya shouted and ran off, leaving behind a smirking Ryoma.

* * *

On the way back home, Akaya kept thinking. What Ryoma said was true, he had an advantage over himself as he could see Sakuno every single day. He would have far more chances to get closer to Sakuno than him.

_"What do I do?" _Akaya wondered as he stared up at the sky.

"Akaya!" A voice called out.

Akaya turned in the direction where the voice came from. "Yanagi-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"There is a 99 percent probability that you have gone to Tokyo." Yanagi said to Akaya.

"How did you know?" Akaya asked surprised. Yanagi merely smiled.

"Yanagi-senpai, you really know everything!" Akaya exclaimed.

"There is a 95 percent chance you are going to ask for my advice." Yanagi continued.

"Yanagi-senpai, you are really great!"

"So what do you want to ask?" Yanagi said.

Akaya sighed, something very unlike of him. "Yanagi-senpai, what do you do to get closer to a girl?"

"Get closer to a girl? What do you mean?" Yanagi asked.

"I…I mean, if there is a rival who is with her everyday and you cannot be with her everyday, what do you do so that you can see her everyday?" Akaya said, exasperated.

"You mean Echizen Ryoma?" Yanagi put it plainly.

"So what do I do?" Akaya asked with a defeated tone.

"There is only one way." Yanagi stated.

"What?" Akaya brightened.

"Transfer to Seigaku." Yanagi said.

Akaya fell silent and stared blankly at Yanagi.

"WHAT! Yanagi-senpai, do you know what you are saying?" Akaya shouted in disbelief.

"It gives you a higher probability of succeeding." Yanagi opened his notebook.

"But, but…how is it possible? What about my family, the Rikkai tennis team and…and…" Akaya was still in a state of disbelief.

"That's for you to think. I am giving you advice not as a fellow tennis regular, but as a senpai. It is totally up to you." Yanagi said.

"What about the tennis team?" Akaya asked.

"You are looking down on Rikkai, Akaya." Yanagi stated.

"Yanagi-senpai…" Akaya said.

"Akaya, it's really up to you. Do what you think is best." With that, Yanagi walked away with his notebook in hand, leaving behind a confused Akaya.

"The probability that Akaya will transfer schools is…hmmm…" Yanagi said to himself.

"Seems like I will need more information. Calling Inui might help…" Yanagi smiled creepily to himself. Yanagi was only interested in what interesting things might happen. He did not care what chaos he might cause. He only wanted to watch the show and gather some very fascinating and intriguing information.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	18. Round A Different Way

Author's notes: Hey everyone! Did all of you miss me?

Sorry for the late update! I was well...watching the World Cup! Haha! It was difficult to write with **3 **matches a day, I mean night/morning. Now that its the semis, things are much easier for me, just that it sucked that Argentina and Brazil are out...

All right, enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Round A Different Way**

_"Transfer to Seigaku. Transfer to Seigaku…" _Akaya thought as he walked on. Yanagi had given him this piece of advice and it was stuck in his head for days. As his senpai had said, it might be the only way to get closer to his dream girl and chase off his rival, namely Echizen Ryoma. However, there would be many problems arising from it. Firstly, would his parents agree to it? How would he be able to survive alone in Tokyo? What about the Rikkai tennis team?

Akaya rubbed his wavy hair violently, making it messier. He hated troublesome things; he wanted things to be as simple to handle as possible. This particular matter was causing him a headache. He would prefer not to think about it, but he could not. This concerned a very important aspect and person in his life. He wanted Sakuno, and he was determined not to let her go. Echizen Ryoma was complicating matters for him even further.

"Echizen Ryoma," Akaya said aloud. "Did I have a grudge with you in my previous life? Why do you have to make things difficult for me?" Even though he said that, he was not going to give up that easily. What he wanted, he got, or will get. That is who Kirihara Akaya is.

Akaya entered the gates into Seigaku ground. He headed straight for Sakuno's classroom. After spending some time there, he had somehow become familiar with the school.

* * *

"So you see Ryuuzaki, all you have to do is…" Ryoma was explaining the English homework to Sakuno. Sakuno in the meantime, was trying her very best to understand every single word Ryoma was saying to her.

"Hmmm…" Sakuno pursed her lips together and began to think after Ryoma had stopped to give her time to digest the information.

While Sakuno was still trying to understand the English homework, Ryoma fixed his glance on her. He studied her features. Those big, chocolate brown eyes and long lashes to go with them seem to take his very soul together with them. He could get lost in them if he wasn't careful, not that he minded. Her lips were pink and soft, and the way she pursed them together made them look cuter. Ryoma always thought her braids were cute, even though he had said they were too long when they were first years in middle school. He knew he was just hiding his true feelings from her at that time.

Sakuno bent her head down to look at the papers on the desk in front of them clearly. As she did, her brown bangs fell around her face. Sunlight peeked into the classroom at that moment, making her features shine. Ryoma still kept his gaze on her. Absent-mindedly, he raised his hand and brushed some of the stray strands of hair back behind her ear. Sakuno blushed at the sudden contact and looked at Ryoma.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno stuttered, her face turning a deeper shade of red every second. Ryoma merely gave a little smile, all the while still looking at her. His hand began to touch her burning face gently.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! Sakuno-chan!" Akaya sang as he skirted through the corridors. The thought of Sakuno was enough to help him regain his cheerfulness.

"There it is!" Akaya said as he caught sight of the sign of Sakuno's classroom. He went towards it and opened the door. His cheerful face immediately changed after he saw the scene inside. He definitely did not like what he saw inside.

_"Damn you Echizen Ryoma!" _Akaya thought angrily as he clenched his fist tightly. His biggest rival was caressing Sakuno's face. He would have liked to go over and grab Ryoma and throw him away from her but thought twice. He did not want Sakuno to see the scary side of him. Therefore, he hid his anger and called out in a loud voice.

"Sakuno-chan!"

"A…Akaya-san!" Sakuno quickly got up from her chair and moved slightly away from Ryoma, flustered. Akaya's eyes narrowed at her reaction.

"Oh Echizen you're here too?" Akaya's spoke in a sarcastic tone, eyes darted to Ryoma.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma smirked. However inside, he was annoyed with Akaya for ruining his moment with Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan! How are you doing?" Akaya said cheerily.

"Eh? Eh?" Sakuno was still blushing like a tomato. "Eto…mmm…" she mumbled. Akaya certainly did not like how she was acting.

"What are you doing here Kirihara?" Ryoma continued to smirk. "Students from other schools are actually not allowed here without special reasons you know." His tone carried an "I win" feeling.

Akaya was furious. His eyes were on the brink of turning red but he had to suppress his anger. He could not show them in front of Sakuno. "Oh really? There is such a rule?" he forced a smile.

"Sakuno-chan!" Akaya turned his attention to Sakuno, who up till now had not stopped blushing. "School has ended for you today right? Let's go out!"

"Akaya-san?" Sakuno managed to get out.

"Too bad Kirihara, Ryuuzaki has English tuition with me now." Ryoma intruded. "You're being a bother." Akaya just glared at Ryoma.

"But I came all the way from Kanagawa Sakuno-chan!" Akaya tried to tap on Sakuno's kindness. "It wouldn't hurt to skip it just for a day right?"

"Eh?" Sakuno looked up at Akaya. "I suppose so…" she looked at Ryoma for confirmation. She blushed when their eyes met as she remembered the happenings a little while ago in the empty classroom. Ryoma smirked while Akaya's eyes were filled with anger and jealousy.

"No Ryuuzaki. We have to finish this by today." Ryoma proclaimed, ignoring the mental daggers being shot at him by Akaya.

"But but…" Sakuno stuttered, looking back and forth between Ryoma and Akaya.

"Kirihara we have to finish this by today." Ryoma's golden eyes met with Akaya's. "It is an important assignment for Ryuuzaki. You don't want her to fail it right."

Akaya glared at Ryoma. _"This guy's challenging me." _

"Sakuno-chan?" Akaya smiled brightly at Sakuno.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Sakuno apologised frantically. "Akaya-san, I'm very sorry but Ishii-sensei did say we have to finish it by today…" she looked as if she was going to cry soon.

"Oh it's nothing Sakuno-chan!" Akaya was startled. "I'm free today that's all. You really don't need to bother about me!"

"That's good then Kirihara." Ryoma cut in. "Get going, we have to continue our _lesson_." He smirked.

Akaya glared at Ryoma. He couldn't remember a time when he even looked at him properly.

"Gomen nasai Akaya-san!" Sakuno apologised again. "I promise I will spend time with you the next time you come here!"

At this, Akaya softened a little. "That's a promise Sakuno-chan!"

"We can't afford to waste time Ryuuzaki." Ryoma cut in once again, slightly annoyed at their little moment. "Let's start or we would not be able to get home tonight."

"Ha…hai!" Sakuno said quickly then turned towards Akaya. "I'm sorry Akaya-san, I have to continue my lesson now. See you next time! I'm really sorry!"

"It's all right Sakuno-chan! See you next time!" he smiled at her and turned towards the door. As he reached the door, he gave another death glare to Ryoma who was busy smirking away.

_"Just you watch Echizen Ryoma!" _Akaya thought as his eyes turned red.

* * *

Author's notes: I guess some of you are gonna get mad at the RyoSaku moments. Haha! But its part of the story!

Anyway, please enjoy and review!

P.S. I'm still undecided about the final pairing. I thought I had it fixed but...let's just see how things goes. wink


	19. Confession Decision

Author's notes: Hey guys! An update!

Hohoho...What's in this chapter this time? Some of you may not like it though...

Updates will be slower as school is starting soon and it is _super _far from where I live!

I know some of you are itching to know if this is a RyoSaku or a KiriSaku. I can't tell you now, cause the author herself doesn't even know if she should make it a RyoSaku or a KiriSaku! When I started writing this fic, I wanted it to be KiriSaku. Then after some influences, Iwas inclined to make it a RyoSaku! But now, I don't know what I want it to be! It will probably depend on my mood during the period of time when I am finishing the fic. Hee hee!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Confession Decision**

Sakuno heard a sound coming from her mobile phone.

"Eh?" She let out as she reached for it in her bag. There was a text message for her.

_"Who can it be from?" _Sakuno thought as she flipped her phone open. She was a little surprised when she saw who had sent her the message.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was startled. Why did Ryoma send her a text message? He usually did not speak much to her except when he gave her English lessons. However he was gradually talking to her more and more. But a text message?

With a throbbing heart, Sakuno read the message.

"We are having a tutoring session today after school. Please stay in the classroom after school." It read.

_"So it's only another tutoring session?" _Sakuno thought, somewhat disappointed. She gave a smile. It was so Ryoma-like. He did not fully put the words in his mouth, but preferred to use other ways to show them. She quickly replied his message.

_"Ok, I will do just that. Thank you Ryoma-kun!" _

* * *

"Sakuno! Let's go to the shops!" Tomoka said cheerily after the last bell had rung.

"Gomen ne Tomo-chan." Sakuno apologised. "I have a tutoring session with Ryoma-kun today…" she blushed slightly.

"Oh?" Tomoka's eyes turned wide as she held a mischievous grin on her face. "Another time for you to be alone with Ryoma-sama?"

"To…Tomo-chan! It's not like that!" Sakuno now had a full-fledged blush on her cheeks. "It's just a tutoring session! Ryoma-kun is nice enough to help me in English!"

"Hai hai!" Tomoka still had the mischievous grin. "It's too bad. Next time then!" she then bent towards Sakuno's ear and whispered:

"Ganbatte kudasai ne!"

With that, Tomoka skipped to the door.

"Jaa ne, Sakuno!" she said and gave her a wink.

"To…Tomo-chan…" Sakuno stared at her friend's disappearing figure.

"Can we start now?" a voice broke Sakuno from her thoughts.

"Ah!" Sakuno raised her head to meet the owner of the voice.

"Ryoma-kun!" she said.

Ryoma gave a smirk and took a seat to her left. "Let's start."

* * *

"So it's like that?" Sakuno thought aloud, prodding her lip with her pencil. Ryoma watched her every move. He had been observing her all the while he was tutoring her. To be exact, he could not take his eyes off her.

"And this…" Sakuno let out as she wrote some things on the paper. Ryoma peered at what she wrote.

"You've improved." He commented.

"Really?" Sakuno turned to Ryoma, her chocolate eyes glittering in joy. She smiled happily to herself.

_"Ryoma-kun just praised me!" _Sakuno thought as her heart fluttered at it.

"So you should understand more difficult stuff now right?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh?" Sakuno said in surprise. "Well I'm still not very good at the complicated ones…"

"See if you understand this." Ryoma wrote something down on a piece of paper in front of them.

Sakuno looked curiously at what Ryoma had written on the paper. It was English.

"Would…you…be…my…girlfriend?" Sakuno read aloud. It was simple enough for her to understand. In just a moment, her entire face became flushed.

Ryoma continued to write things on the paper.

"I like you a lot."

Sakuno felt herself go redder and redder. She dared not look at Ryoma beside her.

"Would you go out with me?"

Sakuno's eyes were wide open with disbelief. She could not believe her crush of almost four years was here confessing his feelings to her! Her heart pounded harder and harder as her cheeks heat up to the highest degree.

Ryoma placed his hand on Sakuno's. "Your answer?"

Sakuno was sure she was going to die from the heat of Ryoma's hand on hers. Her heart beat faster and faster. She dared to turn a little to take a look at Ryoma. However, just one look at his golden eyes was enough to make her blush and turn away again.

Ryoma's hand shifted a little on Sakuno's, as if wanting her answer. He never shifted his gaze on her. It was as though he only wanted to hear one answer, nothing else.

Sakuno slowly parted her lips. She had been dreaming of this day for a long time. However the positions seemed to be exchanged.

"Ha…hai…" Sakuno gave her answer.

Ryoma's heart leapt in joy, although he did not show it clearly on his handsome features. He tightened his grip on her hand as if claiming her as his own. His other hand played with her long braids.

Sakuno was overjoyed but embarrassed at the same time. She was not used to Ryoma showing his affections so openly. However she was glad that her dream had finally been fulfilled.

* * *

Akaya sprinted to Seigaku.

_"Sakuno-chan is out early today! If I don't hurry I wouldn't be able to catch her!" _Akaya thought as he quickened his pace.

"Did you hear that?" Two girls were gossiping excitedly to each other.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" one of the girls said. Akaya stopped when he heard Sakuno's name.

"Yes! Ryuuzaki Sakuno is going out with Ryoma-sama!" The other girl said. Akaya's eyes widened.

"And they went out together after school today! So many students saw them too! She's so lucky…" the girl swooned. "I wish Ryoma-sama was my boyfriend too…"

"But you can't beat Ryuuzaki can't you!"

"Sou ne!" Both girls laughed as they walked away.

_"What?" _was all that is in Akaya's head. Without thinking, he ran towards Sakuno's classroom.

* * *

Akaya flung the door of Sakuno's classroom open. An empty classroom greeted him.

"Ano, you are not from Seigaku aren't you." A male voice sounded from behind him. Akaya turned.

"Are you looking for someone here?" he asked.

"Sakuno-chan." Akaya said.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno? That popular girl? She went off with her boyfriend already!" he answered. "How I envy that Echizen. Many guys in Seigaku would love to be in his shoes." He looked up and saw Akaya emitting a dangerous aura. He then noticed Akaya's bloodshot eyes. He took a step back, frightened.

Akaya went towards the boy and grabbed his collar.

"Where is the principal's office!" he demanded.

"O…over there…" the boy pointed in a direction while shivering.

Akaya threw him on the ground and walked away. His eyes were filled with rage and fury.

* * *

Author's notes: This chapter may be a bit strange or rushed so please bear with it!

Please read and review!


	20. Heavy Footsteps

Author's notes: Finally I updated this story! Sorry for the late update!

School has got me occupied for the last few months and that explains the lack of updates... But now the exams are over! So I can update on a more regular basis! Only for 1 month though...

I just finished my exams today and the first thing I did was to write this chapter after getting some rest! I know some of you must have been waiting for this chapter. Gomen nasai! But here you go!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Please keep reviewing!

For those who are worried about KiriSaku, you don't have to worry (hint hint). It's not over for Akaya yet, although I'm still undecided about the final pairing. We'll see how things go...

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Heavy Footsteps**

A solitary figure trudged through the streets of Kanagawa, his steps heavy. The figure was that of a high school boy, with dark messy hair. He clutched the strap of his tennis bag which was slung over his right shoulder. His eyes were focused on the road and it could be seen that he was deep in thought.

_"Man, why did I do that?" _Akaya thought. After finding out that Ryoma and Sakuno were together, he headed straight for the Seigaku's principal's office. Once there, he demanded for an immediate transfer into Seigaku. Akaya wasn't stupid; he knew it took more than that to get into Seigaku. He used his superior tennis skills as his selling point. It was more than a success. Kirihara Akaya was a well-known name in the high school tennis circles and perhaps even beyond that. The principal was shocked at the sudden intrusion and request, but immediately agreed. The Seigaku tennis team was the already the national champion. However with the third year students graduating in a matter of months, it would be good to have talented second and first years to join the team to preserve their position.

"All right, what am I going to do now?" Akaya said to himself quietly. Besides getting the transfer he wanted, the principal offered him a scholarship which would not only cover his school fees, but also earn him an extra monthly allowance for books and his tennis stuff. Free accommodation was also given to him in the dorms. Akaya was assigned to the single rooms with the best facilities. Seigaku is now following what St. Rudolph did; attracting the best talent with the best offers they can make.

Akaya walked down the street. His legs seemed to have a thousand pounds of lead bound to them, for he dragged them wherever he moved. He wanted to contact Sakuno, but was afraid his temper would get the better of him and scare the timid little girl. He was flaring up just thinking about that. Echizen Ryoma with his cute little Sakuno. Being in the same school as that brat would increase his chances of getting Sakuno and chasing the insolent guy away. However, how was he going to explain it to his parents?

"Ah!" Akaya's eyes turned wide as he suddenly thought of something. "Yanagi-senpai!" he let out. Furiously he dialled his number. Within a few rings, Yanagi picked up the phone.

"What's the matter Akaya?" Yanagi's voice came through the phone.

"Yanagi-senpai!" Akaya almost shouted.

"I know Akaya." Yanagi said knowingly. "Come over to my house now. By foot." Although he though Akaya would not fall asleep on the bus this time, he didn't want to take chances.

"Ok!" Akaya said as he hung up the phone. He quickly sprinted all the way to Yanagi's house.

* * *

As soon as Akaya reached the doorstep of Yanagi's house, the door flung open to reveal a casually-dressed Yanagi, with his eyes closed of course.

"Come in." Yanagi gestured to Akaya.

Once in the house, Akaya sat down on the sofa which Yanagi had told him to sit on.

"Yanagi-senpai…" Akaya started.

"You have decided to move to Seigaku?" Yanagi stated.

"Yanagi-senpai…" Akaya stared at Yanagi, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Let's just say I have my sources." Yanagi replied mysteriously. "There's a 90 percent chance of you thinking how are you going to put it across to your parents and a 99 percent chance that you are worried about Sanada and the others right?" he continued.

"Wow Yanagi-senpai, you really know everything!" Akaya perked up slightly but soon returned to his worried state.

"Akaya, let me tell you. You do not need to worry about Rikkai at all. Rikkai's strong enough, even without you. We may meet each other as opponents on the court, but all of the regulars are mature. We are not middle school kids anymore. There would not be such things like revenge for Rikkai or traitor and whatsoever. It's your choice Akaya, no one can stop you." Yanagai said.

Akaya was dumbfounded at Yanagi's little speech. He had read straight into his thoughts. He was afraid that he would lose the relationship with the rest of the Rikkai regulars which had been built up ever since middle school. He also did not know what he would do if he were to meet one of is ex-team mates on the court. He hoped that it would be just as Yanagi had said.

"And Akaya, for your parents, it should not be much of a problem." Yanagi continued. "Seigaku gave you a very good offer right?" he asked.

"Huh? Err…yes…" Akaya was once again surprised at how much Yanagi knew. "I got a tennis scholarship which would cover all my school fees as well as accommodation. I will also get a monthly allowance."

"Then that's easy. You can tell your parents that you want to learn to be independent and not waste their money. They will surely understand. Probability of that happening, 99.99 percent, subtracting the uncertainty factor." Yanagi concluded.

"Are you sure about that Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya asked.

"The choice is yours Akaya." Yanagi stated. He knew exactly what Akaya had wanted to ask.

Akaya sighed as he stood up. "Thanks Yanagi-senpai, I gotta go now."

Yanagi got up to open the door for Akaya. "Just remember my words Akaya."

"All right Yanagi-senpai. See you." Akaya waved and started on his long way home, the transfer form in his bag. All it needs are two signatures, his and his parents, and his life would be changed forever. Right now, the raven-haired lad was still confused. One part of him wanted to stay with the team, the other part wanted to be as close as possible to his dream girl. He did not know what destiny had in store for him; neither did he know all this was actually part of destiny's plan.

* * *

Behind closed doors, Yanagi quickly called his best friend, Inui.

"Sadaharu, I've got some news." Yanagi spoke into the receiver. "Probability of Akaya moving to Seigaku, 100 percent."

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	21. Perfect Lie

Author's notes: Finally, I have updated this story.

I know I haven't updated in months! I'm very sorry! I had school and exams and everything. Plus, I received something I term a "flame" from someone who didn't know the situation at all. That got me pretty mad.

This chapter took a very long time for me to come up. It is not very interesting, but it is fundamental to the development of the story. Although this chapter might not be as good, it really took a lot of thinking and planning.

So please bear with this chapter and look forward to future chapters! A new chapter would be beginning!

I will be on a holiday to Australia for 2 weeks so please do not expect any updates from me for some time! Perhaps I may return will new inspirations!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Please read and review! I really need to know what you guys think of this story and from your reviews, I will decide how I am going to continue with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Perfect Lie**

Akaya moved his feet which felt as if they were made of lead. He did not know how he did it, but he managed to make it back home. He stood outside the door of his home, unsure of how to handle what was to happen. He reached out to grasp the doorknob but hesitated a few centimetres away from it. His mind was in complete confusion; he felt so lost. Akaya didn't know if what he was doing was the right decision.

"Akaya!" A chirpy voice greeted him as the door swung open.

Akaya's eyes held a tinge of surprise as he recognised the person at the door as his mother.

"What are you doing there Akaya?" Akaya's mother asked him. "Come on in. You are just in time for dinner."

"Err..ummm…" Akaya let out before entering his house and heading straight for his room. Once in the privacy of his room, he dumped his tennis bag on the floor and slumped himself on a chair.

_"Man! What am I to do!" _Akaya thought. He was very frustrated. He badly needed to vent it on something before he became mad.

"Akaya! Come down for dinner!" Akaya's mother called from below.

With a sigh, Akaya dragged his feet out of his room and to the dining table. At least there was still dinnertime for him to think things over.

* * *

After dinner, Akaya leaned against the wall at the corner of the house and flipped his phone open. Sakuno still had not sent him any messages or even called him. Anger started to build up within him when he imagined that she and Ryoma is a dating couple. He would never accept it for as long as he is alive.

"Akaya?" Akaya's mother asked worriedly, pulling him out of his own thoughts. "Are you ok?" Unknown to him, his thoughts had all surfaced on his features and he glaring sternly at nowhere in particular.

"You didn't eat much during dinner too." Akaya's mother continued. "Usually you will have a very large appetite. However you were just picking at your food today! Is anything wrong?"

"Kaa-san…I…" Akaya paused. He did not know how and wasn't sure if he should bring the matter across to his parents.

"What is it Akaya? You can tell me." Akaya's mother said.

A flash of images ran through Akaya's head. He thought about his parents, his home, then his Rikkai team mates, then Sanada and Yukimura who he have not defeated yet. The image of sweet Sakuno lingered in his mind before it was intruded by Ryoma.

Echizen Ryoma, the man who seemed to ruin everything Akaya did. The more he thought about Ryoma, especially he and his Sakuno together, he got angrier and angrier. Finally, these emotions overtook him.

"Kaa-san." Akaya looked straight at his mother. "I want to move to Seigaku."

There was shocked silence in the house. Everyone in the Kirihara household turned to stare at the youngest son in the house.

"What did you just say?" Akaya's father blurted out, being the first to regain his composure.

"I want to move to Seigaku." Akaya repeated himself, this time in a firmer tone.

"Akaya, are you crazy?" Akaya's sister let out.

"Why?" his mother asked. "Did something happen at your school? Are you being bullied?"

"How can Kirihara Akaya be bullied?" Akaya stated arrogantly. "It is just that Seigaku has offered me a scholarship which will cover all my expenses. I'm already 17. I think that I should be independent." He used the excuse taught to him by Yanagi. It came out so fluently that even Akaya himself could not believe it.

Another pregnant silence reigned in the house over Akaya's little speech. Everyone was dumbfounded over the sudden news.

"Why the sudden…" Akaya's mother was shocked.

"Akaya, are you sure about this?" Akaya's father asked.

Akaya nodded his head. "I think it is about time for me…"

"Since this is the case," his father continued. "I will respect your decision."

"Tou-san…" Akaya glanced at his father.

"If your father has said that, there is nothing else we can say." Akaya's mother said.

"Make sure you make it onto the Seigaku regular team or I will never tell anyone you are my brother!" his sister threatened.

"Ok, I'll do my best." Akaya gave his family members a small smile.

Kirihara Akaya has pulled off the perfect lie.

* * *

Akaya stared at the transfer form in his hands. It now held two signatures, that of his and his parents. His transfer was almost complete. All he had to do was to hand in the official application form to quit Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku.

Akaya stopped in front of the general office of Rikkai Dai, the forms in his hands. He gave a sigh and hesitated entering. However, he closed his eyes and took in one deep breath. When he opened them, they reflected a renewed determination in them.

_"You have made up your mind Kirihara Akaya. It is now or never!"

* * *

_

Akaya was fidgeting and walking up and down in the club room. It was very obvious that he was nervous and worried. He had contemplated not telling the Rikkai regulars about his to-be exit from Rikkai Dai and entrance into Seigaku. However, the responsible part of him won over the other and therefore no matter how hard it was going to be, he would go through with it.

"Akaya." A deep voice with a commanding tone called out. "Why did you call the regulars here?"

"Fuku-buchou." Akaya greeted and eyed Sanada uneasily.

"I believe Akaya has something to tell us." Yanagi said calmly.

"I…I…" Akaya stuttered on his words, which was uncommon for him.

"What is the matter Akaya?" Yukimura asked. "You can just say it."

"Yukimura-buchou, I…" Akaya looked at Yukimura, then down towards his shoes. Gathering all the courage he had, he let out what he wanted to say in one breath.

"I'm moving to Seigaku!"

The regulars were all silent. Then laughing broke out.

"That's a good one Akaya! Hahahaha!" Marui laughed.

"I didn't know you could crack a joke!" Jackal commented.

"You have the potentials of being a trickster." Niou smirked.

"It's true!" Akaya let out, indignant that he was being treated as a joke.

"Stop it Akaya!" Marui got out in between laughs. "My tummy is hurting! Hahahaha!"

"It is not a joke." Yanagi proclaimed. That's was where the laughing stopped and the mood became solemn.

"Akaya has just handed in his transfer form." Yanagi added.

There was shocked silence in the room. The Rikkai regulars stared at Akaya, not saying a word.

"Akaya!" Sanada boomed. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Akaya answered hoarsely.

Sanada Genichiro, the Spartan vice-captain of the Rikkai tennis team, was furious. His face had completely evolved into that of a fuming monster.

"Why did you do that Akaya?" Jackal asked, concerned.

"Akaya has his reasons." Yanagi interjected. "And this is his choice. We have no authority to interfere."

Akaya shuffled his feet uneasily over the heavy glares shot to him by his team mates, or rather, ex-team mates. He tried to say something, but it got stuck in his throat and wouldn't come out.

"Kirihara Akaya!" Sanada roared.

Akaya flinched, ready for a beating by Sanada. However, it never came. Instead, Yukimura's voice took control of the situation.

"There are some things which Akaya must do there." Yukimura said. "We must respect his decision."

Yukimura's words seemed to have a calming effect on the team. The glares were lost on the face of the Rikkai regulars, except that of Sanada's. Yukimura made eye contact with Yanagi. It was obvious that Yanagi had told him about the matter as it would be of benefit. His words made some of the regulars wonder what Akaya's real purpose in transferring to Seigaku was.

"I'm sorry." Akaya managed to get out.

Sanada's glare never left Akaya. "You are not indispensable to Rikkai anyway. We have many who could take your place anytime." He stated, the anger in his voice evident. Akaya looked away, not daring to face him.

"You may once be our team mate," Sanada continued. "But the next time we meet on the courts, you are our rival. Do not blame us for our tenacity." With that, Sanada exited the club room. One by one, the regulars also left, afraid of incurring the wrath of the Spartan vice-captain. Soon, the room was only left with Akaya, Yanagi and Yukimura.

Yukimura looked at Akaya for some time before leaving with a little smile on his face. He believed there was no need for words and hoped Akaya would understand the meaning in his eyes one day. Yanagi also did not say anything, but gave him a pat on the back. The both of them left, leaving Akaya alone in the club room.

Akaya studied the club room carefully. This might be the very last time he could enter this room as a Rikkai regular.

"Goodbye Rikkai." Akaya said in a soft voice. As he turned towards the door, a new fire had developed in his eyes. Nobody knows what the future was like, but for now, the future was for Kirihara Akaya to take.

* * *

Author's notes: The chapter felt a bit rushed, but I had no choice... Anyway, please read and review!


	22. Erupting Tides

Author's notes: Finally! I have updated this story! (cries)

I really should have updated this earlier. Really. Sorry. (mopes in a corner) But to be frank, the chapters are really harder and harder to churn out. However, I feel that I can fast-forward it a bit. Do you guys want the story to be fast-forwarded? Or do you think that it will be too fast instead? Please leave a review to tell me!

Some more news. The new term will start soon so...my disappearing time will come soon... Hope all of you don't mind. I may come up with oneshots but I think updates for this story will be...well...I'm not sure. Please just forgive me for the lack of updates.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Erupting Tides**

Akaya swung his bag around happily as he made his way to his very first class in Seigaku.

"_Hehe! Finally I can be in the same school as Sakuno-chan. Just you wait brat!"_ Akaya thought.

Akaya had a shock when he first saw the dorms. It was not a rude one, rather, a pleasant one. The dorms had the best facilities and the rooms were huge and spacious. Even though he was used to being spoilt at home and leaving all the chores to his mother, Akaya was sure he could live here. Most importantly, he was so much closer to Sakuno.

Akaya's new class took to the smiling lad immediately. Most of them tried to make friends with him. Most, that is. In his class, there were a few members of the Seigaku tennis club. Kirihara Akaya's reputation as the red-haired devil in high school tennis circles was too difficult to miss and therefore they kept a respectable distance away from him for fear. At the same time, they were also worried what new tides of change awaited the Seigaku Tennis Club.

* * *

"Sa-ku-no-chan!"

Sakuno jumped up in fright. As she turned around, her already wide eyes grew wider in surprise.

"Akaya-san!" Sakuno let out. "What are you doing here?"

Akaya stood with his head high and hand tugging on his uniform. "From this day onwards, I'm a Seigaku student!" he proclaimed.

Sakuno could only feel her brain giving way on her. _"Akaya-san…Seigaku? Rikkai? Tennis?"_

"Sei…Te…What?" Was all Sakuno managed to blabber out.

"Kirihara."

Akaya knew the owner of that voice.

"Echizen Ryoma."

The two teenage boys stared at each other with such intensity no one dared to come near to them. Sakuno in the meantime, was totally oblivious of the uncomfortable atmosphere and continued to ponder over what Akaya had said. After what seemed like eternity, she finally figured it out.

"You have transferred here to Seigaku?!" Sakuno let out.

The intense atmosphere was immediately broken by Sakuno's innocent and angelic voice. Akaya turned towards her, smiling.

"We are school mates from now on, Sakuno-chan!" Akaya grinned.

"Sakuno." Ryoma called out.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno's hazel eyes opened wide in surprise. "When did you get here?"

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow over Sakuno's apparent slowness. "Sometime ago." He answered.

"Ne Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said excitedly. "Akaya-san is now a Seigaku student! Isn't that great? The tennis team will become much stronger!"

"I don't see how the addition of the likes of him will make our tennis team stronger." Ryoma replied, which earned him a strong glare from Akaya.

"Oh yeah?" Akaya scoffed. "Just you watch Echizen! I'll show you who is better!"

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma answered and returned Akaya's glare. The glaring contest between the two young men began. Then, Ryoma stopped the duel with a wide smirk on his face.

"I thought I should tell you." Ryoma's smirk was growing wider and wider and more taunting by the minute. He stood beside Sakuno. "Sakuno is now my girlfriend."

Akaya's glare escalated to that of a deathly one. It was so fierce that it was as if they were constructed out of a thousand blades and they threatened to pierce through that smirk of Ryoma all at once.

"We shall see about that." Akaya replied finally, his words dripping with venom.

Sakuno was watching the two boys worriedly. She knew they were not on especially good terms due to the rivalry they possessed for tennis. However, she liked both of them very much and hated to see them fight. Furthermore, both of them are now team mates and it would be irrational and stupid to start a conflict within the team. Sakuno knew that she really liked Ryoma a lot; her crush for him had never faltered since middle school and that status had elevated to boyfriend-girlfriend since his confession a few days ago. She liked Akaya too; although she doesn't know what kind of 'like' it was. Sakuno, being the little klutz she was, refrained from thinking about all this complicated stuff. However, what she knew was that she wanted Ryoma and Akaya to be on good terms. Be it for her, or for the tennis team, this is what she truly hoped for.

"A…ano…" Sakuno stammered, sensing the tenseness in the air. The two boys immediately realised the oppressive atmosphere they had created and quickly reverted.

"Sakuno, we have to get going." Ryoma said, eager to pull her away from Akaya. "There is still another class."

"Oh yeah!" Sakuno remembered. She turned towards Akaya, much to the displeasure of Ryoma. "So you will be coming for tennis practice right, Akaya-san?"

"Of course!" Akaya allowed a gentle smile to cross his features.

"Then I will see you there!" Sakuno smiled brightly at him and waved vigorously as she walked after Ryoma, who had his hands in his pockets and was already walking away, not even bothering to bid goodbye to Akaya. He was definitely in a bad mood.

Akaya waved back enthusiastically. When the couple was finally gone, his eyes narrowed and the smile was torn off his face. A full-blown war had now erupted between Echizen Ryoma and Kirihara Akaya.

* * *

There was a huge commotion going on in the Seigaku Tennis Courts.

"Did you hear? Rikkai's Kirihara has transferred to Seigaku!"

"Is it true? Is it true?"

"Oh gosh! Is someone going to be hurt?"

"Man! I'll never get my regular position!"

"Ne Fuji. Do you think it is true?" Eiji asked.

"Saa…" Fuji had his trademark smile etched on his face. However, nobody knew what the brown-haired prodigy was thinking. No one could tell if he still held a grudge over that match 3 years ago in the Kantou finals where Akaya blinded him temporarily. "Why don't you ask Inui?"

"But Inui has been missing since this morning!" Eiji whined. "Oishi too! Tezuka too! Mou, why isn't anyone around when you need them!"

"I wonder what Echizen thinks about this…" Fuji gave a creepy smile.

At that moment, a deep baritone voice sounded across the tennis courts. "Everyone, gather here!"

Tezuka's orders in the Seigaku tennis team was law. Absolutely no one, or maybe just a few, dared to go against him.

"I would like everybody to meet a new member of our team." Ryuuzaki-sensei was all smiles. "He has transferred here on the scholarship offered to him. I believe most of you already know him but nonetheless, I feel there is a need for a formal introduction. Come and introduce yourself Kirihara!" she motioned to the raven-haired teen.

Kirihara appeared in front of the team, smiling. "Hi everyone, I'm Kirihara Akaya! I will be your team mate from today onwards! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"

The Seigaku team was stunned for a moment. Then hushed whispers broke out.

"He really transferred here!"

"What will happen to us?"

"Why does he want to come here? Is he a spy?"

"So he really came huh?" a voice from behind Eiji spoke.

Eiji turned around. "Momo!"

"Fsshuuu!" Kaidoh let out. He was obviously not very pleased.

"Hey you guys! Be nice!" Oishi was busy trying to tone down on the rudeness his team was displaying.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma let out. He was also having a rather pissed look on his face in addition to a murderous glare which had manifested on his cat-like eyes.

"I hope all of you get along. Kirihara is a great addition to our team! I shall leave things to you Tezuka!" Ryuuzaki-sensei glanced at Tezuka, who nodded at her. She then walked away.

"Everyone listen up!" Tezuka called out. All the members in the tennis team immediately quietened down and gave their utmost attention to their captain.

"As Ryuuzaki-sensei has said, I hope all of you will get along with Kirihara." Tezuka said before pausing for a while. "However, for your behaviour just now, all of you will go for 40 laps! Go!"

There was no objections as everyone quickly started on their rounds before Tezuka added some more. Akaya grinned and prepared himself to join in.

"You do not have to go too Kirihara. It is their punishment." Tezuka said.

"I don't mind it at all Tezuka, I mean buchou!" Akaya said, grinning. "It makes good exercise! I'll be going too!" he added and joined in running laps with the other members.

A distance away from the tennis courts, a lone man stood with a notebook in his hands. He was furiously scribbling into it. When he was done, he looked up. Sunlight reflected off his opaque glasses as he pushed them further up his nose.

"Need for correspondence with Renji has increased to 100 percent." Inui let out. He peered into his notebook. There were other stats which had an 'unknown' or '?' written where their probability was supposed to be calculated out.

"I wonder what all of this will bring…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tezuka was having his own thoughts as he watched his team fulfil the punishment meted out to them. He felt rather uneasy. The feeling was indescribable. It was as if a dormant volcano had suddenly sent signals of its resurrection.

_"I will prevent any bad things from happening to my team at any cost!" _Tezuka thought.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	23. Invisible Scars

Author's notes: Sorry for the _very long_ update! I'm back!

The chapters are getting more and more difficult to churn out. Woo... My exams and semester finally ended about a week ago, and that was how long I took to come up with this chapter. Finally, there is some progress in the story! Bwahaha! I'll try to update asap but keep your fingers crossed dear readers. I have lots to do from next week onwards, a part time job, then an exchange programme to Japan!

I am still undecided on who to pair Sakuno up with at the end of the story. Therefore, I am holding some sort of a vote at my blog. However in this case, it is not the votes that count, but the reasons. You have to buy me over with your reasons why you would prefer to have the couple at the end of the story. I repeat, it is not the votes that matter!

Please make your voices heard everybody!

I'm not really sure how long this story will drag on but depending on the results of the final couple, it may last a few more chapters or so? The couple I decide on will be essential to the continuation of the story so please vote!

Anyway, enjoy this update and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 23:**** Invisible Scars**

It has already been three months since Akaya moved to Seigaku. He came, filled with dreams and aspirations of being of top of the Seigaku tennis team and most importantly, to be with his dream girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. The beautiful story he spun however, was now slowly but surely, detaching itself away from reality and crumbling into pieces.

_"Why? Why are things like that?"_ Akaya often asked himself. Things were definitely not going as he had planned. Sure, he was excellent at tennis, but somehow could not get along with the members. The only people who treated him better were Oishi, Tezuka and Inui. Oishi was a nice person; he could tell, and treated him much nicer than he should, obviously putting in effort to make up for the less than lukewarm behaviour displayed towards him by the other members. Tezuka treated everyone equally and fairly and Inui probably was more familiar with him due to his resemblance to Yanagi in their behaviour.

The rest of the Seigaku team were either too afraid of him or did not have a good impression of him, and sought not to change it. Kaidoh was much colder to him than anyone else, most probably because he was in a very favourable position to steal not only a place in the regulars, but also a place in the singles. Fuji apparently has not gotten over what happened three years ago and he thought it was best not to approach him, especially when the smile the brown-haired genius always had on his lips was not as friendly as it seems… Kikumaru and Momoshiro probably were the clearest in expressing their dislike for him, labelling him as the 'red-eyed devil who wants to steal Ochibi's girlfriend', in strong support of the tennis prince.

_Sakuno._

No, Akaya did not care. Those people were as miserable as the weaklings he had destroyed with his violent style of tennis. As long as he had Sakuno, nothing else matters. However, she was now officially 'Echizen Ryoma's girlfriend'. No matter how he tried to approach her, he would also be pushed away by Ryoma or his senpai-tachi. Sakuno too, seemed to have some apprehension with regards to him trying to be close to her all the time. She would always greet him with that sweet smile of hers, but after that she seemed to remember something and hastily made up lame excuses to leave. Akaya was not very bright, but even he could tell her reasons were not genuine. He couldn't look at himself at that point of time, but he was sure his face held disappointment and pain. He was hurt, hurt because of her pushing him away, hurt because she could not speak the truth to him.

Akaya fell down on his back on his bed, the hind of his palm resting heavily on his weary eyes. He had given up so many things, Rikkai Dai, being a Rikkai Dai regular, his family, and even letting down his seniors who had such expectations of him. He was used to getting what he wants, but now, he could not have the very thing he desired. The very thing he could give up everything for. He experienced so many 'first times' in a matter of months: the first time he fell in love; the first time he left his hometown, the first time he switched schools… Some of them were memorable, but most of them, he hoped they had never happened before. This was also the first time he was experiencing these emotions:

Heartbreak and depression.

* * *

Sakuno gazed at the sky from the window of her classroom. A little frown grew on her cherry lips as her brow furrowed slightly.

_"It seems it is going to rain soon…" _Sakuno thought, her hazel eyes studying the heavy, grey skies intently. _"I have to hurry if I want to get the groceries before there is a downpour."_ She was so engrossed in her with thoughts of the rain and her groceries she did not notice a boy approaching her from behind.

"Oi." Ryoma lightly hit Sakuno's head with a book, his usual smirk plastered on his handsome features. A hint of amusement showed in his slightly upturned lips. He had been watching her for some time now, seeing the concentration on her oblivious face over something as trivial as the sky. He wanted to laugh out loud, but all he did was to hide a chuckle and approach her as silently as he could.

"Ah!" Sakuno gave a startled yelp, her hand clutching her left chest in fright. She turned back so that she was face-to-face with Ryoma. Her chocolate brown eyes had shock written all over them.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun!" she let out, her cheeks flushed and her stuttering habit returned. "Don't…don't scare me like that!"

"What were you thinking about?" Ryoma asked, the smirk not leaving his face. Ryuuzaki Sakuno, now officially known to everyone in Seigaku as the significant other of the tennis prince, still possessed the cuteness and innocence she had as an early teen. Hordes of male students were after her, but Ryoma's presence was akin to an 'out-of-bounds' sign stuck prominently on her. Furthermore, they were of no match to the tennis prince, and they knew it very well too.

"Eh? Ah!" Sakuno's eyes lit up, as if something had just occurred to her. "Ryoma-kun, I don't think I am able to walk home with you today!" She noticed the uplift of his brow and knew he wanted to know the reason why. She turned to face the window again, but this time, her arm was raised and a slim finger pointed towards the greying heavens.

"It looks as if there is going to be a heavy storm soon." Sakuno reasoned. "But I really have to get the groceries for today, therefore I have to hurry!"

"I see…" Ryoma replied, his gaze never leaving the girl, not even when she was explaining herself. He was definitely possessive of her, which was deemed normal judging by the fact of the amount of hormones she sent raging with a simple smile or a blush, which she tend to do often. Especially with Kirihara Akaya around, he could not let his guard down. He had successfully fended off his attacks on Sakuno with some help from Momoshiro and Kikumaru, but he didn't know if he could keep it up. Akaya, he had to admit, was a pretty formidable opponent when it came to both tennis and love but there was no way he could lose. Absolutely no way. Loss was not an option for Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma grimaced when he was reminded of the fact that the red-eyed devil was in his thoughts. Kirihara Akaya was someone he would rather not think about, let alone see or hear.

"Sakuno." Ryoma said as his expression turned serious. "Just make sure Kirihara does not come into a metre radius of you. Do you understand?" It was not a question; it was more like a general giving out orders to a recruit.

"But…but Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno's eyes were downcast. "You have been telling me that but…Akaya-san is my friend…and I feel bad doing this to him…"

"Just keep away from him." Ryoma raised his voice slightly.

Sakuno looked up at Ryoma, hoping to see some form of leeway. However, she could not even sense a tinge of leniency from him. Although sorely disappointed, she decided to follow what he has said.

"H…hai…" Sakuno replied in a tone much softer and weaker than before.

Ryoma studied the petite girl with her head bowed down. He knew she was upset, and he didn't like it, but there was no other way. He was not going to let Akaya take the one he loved away. He knew he was especially touchy with regards to the subject of Kirihara Akaya, but he was not taking any chances, particularly when the stakes were high. This was one match he would not lose, and could not afford to lose.

* * *

Sakuno let a sigh escape from her lips as another piece of misshaped carrot lay beside her knife. She put her knife down and gave another sigh. She was still troubled by Ryoma's apparent dislike of Akaya and him telling her to stay away from the boy. She liked Akaya a lot; he was a really good friend to her. She felt very sorry for Akaya with her ignoring him like that. She truly wished for the three of them to get along, but Ryoma's attitude is telling her otherwise. It will probably take some time, but she will have to find a way for him to treat Akaya better.

"Boom!" A sudden roar of thunder startled Sakuno so much that she jumped from where she was standing in the kitchen. She opened a window and was greeted with a few rain drops reflecting off the sill. As expected, it was raining cats and dogs outside. She was glad she had left as soon as classes ended to get her groceries. If she had been a moment later, she would have been drenched from head to toe!

"I wonder if Ryoma-kun got caught in the rain…" She said to herself.

* * *

He probably was mad. He probably was sick. He probably was possessed, he didn't know. By the time Akaya realised, he was walking on the streets lifelessly, the cruel rain hitting down mercilessly on him. It penetrated the defences of his Seigaku uniform and assaulted his icy skin like a sharp blade. There was no part of his body that was dry. His curly hair hung limply at the side of his face and his wet eyelashes hid the pair of dull eyes behind them. It was as if all the life in him had been washed away by the rain, and it left him with nothing but a shell, an empty shell.

Akaya's feet seemed to have a life of its own, dragging their owner step by step along the flooded pathway. They brought him further and further away, allowing him to be soaked thoroughly by the rain, beating on him relentlessly, and stopped until they finally brought him to the destination.

Akaya looked up to where his feet brought him, and his eyes widened.

He was standing right outside the Ryuuzaki's residence.

All of a sudden, he seemed to lose control of his reflexes again. His feet moved involuntarily to the doorstep and his arm rose to press the door bell.

"Hai!" Sakuno answered upon the ring of the door bell. _"Who can it be, in the middle of this downpour? Can it be Obaa-chan? No it can't be. There is a teachers' meeting today. Then who can it be? " _she thought as she ran to open the door.

"Hai!" Sakuno greeted as she opened the door. The momentary curiosity changed from bewilderment, then to shock.

"A…Akaya-san!" Sakuno gasped at the sight of the drenched teen. "What…what are you doing here? And why are you getting all wet in the rain? Come on in quickly!" she ushered him into the house then ran off.

"Towels, towels!" Sakuno repeated to herself as she ran to where they were kept. As soon as she found them, she rushed back to the corridor where Akaya still stood motionless, creating a little puddle on the floor as droplets fell from his soaked hair, clothes and shoes.

"Akaya-san! Use this towel!" Sakuno offered the towel to Akaya. Observing no response from him, she thought of the worst possible scenario.

"Are you feeling feverish?" Sakuno asked worriedly. "Oh no…" she let out and tried to dry Akaya as much as she could. She stood on tiptoes and draped the towel over his head, trying her best to dry his hair.

"Do you…like me, Sakuno-chan?" Akaya mumbled, but in a clear enough voice for Sakuno to listen.

Sakuno, taken aback by the suddenness of the question, was silent for a while. "What…what are you saying Akaya-san! You must be feeling sick! You have to dry yourself properly!"

"Why are you with Echizen Ryoma?" Akaya continued. "Why are you avoiding me? Why don't you look at me and me alone!" He had grabbed Sakuno's shoulders and was jolting her rather violently. Sakuno let out a little gasp of shock and protest as the partially wet towel fell to the floor.

"A…Akaya-san!" Sakuno managed to let out in her startled state. "You…you are hurting me!"

"Why? Why!" Akaya's grip tightened on Sakuno's shoulders as she looked up at him with frightened eyes. He finally opened his eyes wide to gaze straight into hers, and she wished she had not seen it at all. Those eyes of his, were strangely serious, but had a dull light in them which scared her. The person standing in front of her was not the cheerful Akaya she knew; it was as if he had changed souls with another person.

"Why can't you just love me!" With that, Akaya pushed Sakuno to the wall and crashed his lips onto hers. Sakuno's eyes widened and she struggled in vain against his vice-like grip. She tried to push him away from her but to no avail. Akaya was just too strong for her. He conquered, plundered, and invaded her lips as he kissed her fiercely. Sakuno could feel the chill of his icy lips on hers. She wondered why Akaya was doing this to her. Then she realised something, he had stolen her first kiss! All her maiden's dream of a romantic first kiss was shattered at that very instant. She had always dreamt of sharing a sweet first kiss with her crush who was now her boyfriend, Ryoma. But now…

Devastation and despair summoned up every single remaining ounce of energy left in Sakuno and with a push, managed to separate her from Akaya.

"Iya!" Sakuno screamed, as she pushed Akaya away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Akaya fell to the floor with a bump. Sakuno, upon hearing the loud sound, quickly turned in the direction.

"Daijoubu? Go…" Sakuno began but paused halfway, remembering what Akaya had just done to her. She stopped in her tracks, and retreated slightly. The trauma was instilled in her and she was afraid he could repeat his earlier actions.

The silence in the house was only accentuated by the formidable strength exerted on the ground by the rain from the skies. The two teens did not move a single inch.

Akaya gave a chuckle. Then he laughed. Then he laughed louder until it resonated within the living room. His laugh was bitter, but Sakuno couldn't tell in the aftermath of the incident. It only intensified her fright. Akaya got up and walked towards Sakuno. She moved back a few steps, her hands that were clasped together near her heart shivered. He approached her step by step and she followed by taking a step back each time he advanced, till there was no space left for her to retreat. Her breathing became more rapid as he got closer and closer. She closed her eyes in terror, fearing what he would do next. However, what she felt was only the brush of a cold fabric against her. She opened her eyes in surprise, only to see Akaya headed towards the door. The power of the rain still had not subsided as he opened the door to prove that.

"Wai…" Sakuno tried to call out, but her inner battle prevented her from doing so. Akaya, not even giving a look back, walked out of the house and into the bitter rain. She could only stare at his slowly fading back, and when it was completely gone, she fell to the floor, devoid of all strength. What was left was the wet corridor, a forgotten wet towel and invisible scars.

* * *

Akaya walked aimlessly down the street. He was in the mercy of the judgement of the heavens, as the little drops fused together to form an even stronger blade to pierce through his old wounds. He laughed again, his insignificant voice drowned by the roaring patters. As he laughed, drops of water fell from the contours of his face. For once, he couldn't tell where the source was.

Author's notes: Please read and review! And do not forget to vote!


End file.
